


Lost Prince

by Tizzie (Aaelyn)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Rin, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaelyn/pseuds/Tizzie
Summary: Satan succeeds in taking Rin to Gehenna. Yukio doesn't know if he will be the same Rin when he returns or the demon that has been trying to claw its way out for 15 years and must now prepare for the worst. Potential spoilers for latest manga chapters.





	1. The Interview that never was

This was not how today was supposed to go, Rin was supposed to at least _make_ it to the restaurant interview and _try_ to make a good impression. After all, cooking was at least the one thing he was good at besides getting into fights, but that would’ve been too good to be true. No, first the city is overrun with bugs that apparently nobody else can see. Then in the process of getting lost in the crowded city full of floating black spots, he just had to run into Reiji Shiratori for the second time today! As if the first time wasn’t bad enough, Rin didn’t particularly want to get into another fight right before an interview, but apparently, Shiratori had other ideas.

“Okumura!”

“Yea—"

Rin stopped in his tracks and turned to face Shiratori nearly falling over himself in shock at the sight of ram-like horns twisted on his head and a sharp pointed tail swishing around behind him. Surely that was a costume? But then again, he had never seen a costume move as fluently as that before. He’d also brought back up, the same two goons that were with him this morning killing pigeons and a bigger guy that wasn’t. Great.

“Sorry about this morning, you alright?” Feigned concern laced his voice.

Rin just stared at him still trying to get over the shock of just how freaky looking he was and why no one else was as freaked about it as he was? Could they not see?

“We lost our cool. We wanna apologize.” Shiratori smiled, or what seemed like a smile but looked more like a hungry sneer. “Got a minute?” He motioned for Rin to follow him. Rin checked his watch he still had time to make the interview if this was quick.

“If it won’t take long…”

Shiratori had led them all to a nearby alley, Rin tried to stay within view of an exit, but the big guy decided to nudge him further and stand behind him, the other two backing up Shiratori opposite.

“So… How much should I pay you?”

Rin’s expression dropped in confusion “Huh? Pay me?”

“Well, you know my parents are well-known and the new term at True Cross Academy is about to start. I wouldn’t want… you know, bad rumours to get around.”

“Wow, you’re going to the same school as Yukio? Hmm, that would be bad.” He was reminded of the event this morning and the guys tormenting the helpless pigeons. “I doubt the school wants anything to do with cruel punks like you.”

“Ha ha! Right. Call it hush money. I’ll pay you, so keep it a secret, all right?” Shiratori approached Rin removing his wallet and pulling out some notes, waving them around in the air.

Rin just turned and began to walk away, maybe he can still make a good impression even if he is a bit late for the interview. “Nah, I don’t want it. I won’t say anything, keep your money. We done now? I’m busy so—”

“What’s with the attitude, Okumura? You tryin’ to be cool?” He laughed “Be honest, you know **you two** are so poor you can’t even pay for school.” Rin stopped, looking back at Shiratori, what was this guy’s problem?

“So, take it.” Shiratori stood there holding out the money towards Rin. “Your brother studied hard to get a scholarship, right?” He sneered, Rin glared, he was seriously going there. “That’s sorta like debt. How **sad**. Why don’t you put this towards his tuition?” He stood there laughing.

Rin snapped. Before he knew it, his fist hit Shiratori’s face and the boy went flying back.

“Say what you want about me…but don’t you dare talk that way about my brother!”

Shiratori got up from the floor and was knelt on one leg laughing to himself whilst rubbing his face with his hand. “Ha ha ha! That hurt Okumura, you certainly pack a punch but…” He turned to face Rin with a look that sent a shiver down his spine. “What are you so worked up about?!” He gave Rin a big toothy smile and it was then Rin noticed how pointed and sharp his teeth appeared, either he was seeing things, or this guy was some sort of monster, but monsters weren’t real right? Why couldn’t anyone else see this?

Suddenly Rin was knocked to the floor by the big guy behind him, dropping the bit of paper in his hand with his interview information on it.

“Hold him down! Be careful though, this guy’s a real monster!” Shiratori sneered behind him. Picking up the paper he had just dropped. “Interview? Haha! I guess that explains the suit. Here I thought you just liked to dress up!” He patted Rin on the head “I feel for you dude, even demons gotta find a job after _Junior High_!” He went closer to Rin’s face and snarled into his ear “Without anyone to support you, you’re just **scum**!” His eyes were filled with something that scared Rin. He struggled but despite all his strength, Shiratori’s goons had him well and truly pinned down.

Something was pulled out of Shiratori’s jacket, he unfolded it and Rin could just make out the glint of the metal surface. ‘ _Shit is that a knife?_ ’

“Ta-Daa!” He was laughing so gleefully now excited at the prospect of using his new weapon. “Everyone knows you’re supposed to shave your head for job interviews! Here I’ll help you!” with that he gripped Rin’s hair by his bangs and pulled his head up.

There was nervous laughter from above him “Ain’t we done enough, Shiratori? That’s going too far… seriously that’s a crime.” Finally, someone stepped in, he was starting to think they were all psychopaths. But whoever voiced their comment soon ended up with Shiratori’s fist in their face. Big guy dreadlocks was down for the count, his weight bearing down on Rin even more, then he was being pulled up by his bangs again.

“Stop it!” Rin started to panic, knife at his head, Shiratori still laughing his psychotic laugh looking more demonic than ever. Feeling the cold metal at his hairline he began to hyperventilate.

“Don’t get mad if a little skin comes off, I’m new at this!”

‘ _He’s a Demon!_ ’

“Maybe we even get to see what your brains look like! Course that would mean you have to have brains!” Laughing above Rin’s head he pressed the knife to his head, Rin felt the pain and then the blood trickle down his forehead. He closed his eyes.

‘ _He’s going to kill me!_ ’

Suddenly the pressure was off his head and back, he could move, was he dead? Scalped? There was no pain. He could hear screams, not his, Shiratori’s goons. Rin opened his eyes. He was surrounded by fire, but not normal fire it was…blue? It didn’t burn, was it coming from him? He brought his hands up staring at the fire that surrounded them almost like a protective layer of skin around his body. It felt warm, safe. He was suddenly brought out of his trance by a voice nearby, it sounded like Shiratori but deeper and calmer than before. He glanced up to see Shiratori? The Demon? Walking towards him with a look of awe on his features.

“I was right. That blue fire is proof that you are the true scion of Satan.” He knelt down in front of Rin “Do you know how long I’ve waited for this? How long I have looked for you?”

Rin was still shaking, staring in fear at Shiratori “Looked for me? What—”

Holding his clawed hand out to Rin he smiled that toothy smile again “Come, Satan is waiting.” Without giving Rin a chance to answer he grabbed him by the wrist and started pulling him along, Rin struggled but couldn’t release himself.

“S-Satan?!” Rin managed to stutter out, he was being dragged through all manner of streets and alleys, where the hell was this guy taking him?

“Where are…we going?” He managed to pant out. “Who are you?!” He slowed to a stop, Rin tried to catch his breath.

“I am returning you to your father. Now we must hurry before the exorcists come!” He started pulling again nearly pulling Rin over, but he managed to find his balance quickly.

“Wait, my Father?” Did he mean Father Fujimoto? If that was the case, he was going completely the opposite direction. They finally stopped in an abandoned building site, the demon was talking to the small bugs around him in an unknown language, they soon scattered out of sight and he turned back to Rin. “What the hell is going on, what were those flames, where is my Dad?”

The demon stared at the boy for a moment “Did they tell you nothing of your heritage all these years?” He sighed “As I said I am returning you to your father, the owner of those blue flames which you have inherited, the God of Gehenna…Satan”

“My father is…” He couldn’t finish he was in shock, he stared at his hands again, flames having long disappeared.  “But… I’m not human?” He wasn’t sure if he meant it as a question or a statement but looked to the demon in front of him for further confirmation anyway.

The demon sighed, he looked to be getting impatient as if waiting for something to happen “Gehenna is the home of Demons, and you are the Prince of Gehenna. You are a demon from birth. But somehow, they have hidden your true form and power for 15 years making it impossible to find you. But from your little outburst back there, your power seems to be breaking free. If we can locate what they have used to seal you away, you will return to your true form.”

“True form…?” The Demon held out his arms and almost bowed as if to point out the obvious. “You mean I’ll look like you?!” Rin tried to hold back the look of disgust on his face but from the demon’s expression, he was not successful. “…Sorry”

“You won’t look exactly—” Before he could continue there were footsteps running towards them “Crap. Out of time.” He grabbed Rin by his wrist threw him behind him just as a tall figure turned the corner and began walking towards them. The shape of the shadowed figure was familiar to Rin.

“There is evil in their hearts” He knew that voice “O, Lord. Reward them according to their evil deeds. Repay the works of their hands. Avenge thyself upon them.” He looked at the demon, it was like a switch had been pushed and all the rage from before had returned, a great snarl on his face and a low growl escaping from his throat “Who’re you?!”.

The figure continued chanting “Strike them down so that they may never rise again.” He stepped into the light, so Rin could finally see his face, confirming what he thought “Dad...?”. Hope swelled in his chest at the sight of the man who had raised him. He wanted to run to him but the demon blocked his way, tail swishing back and forth in agitation.

“Are you…an Exorcist?!”

Fujimoto just smiled and continued his chants “Blessed be the Lord.”

“I’ll rip that mouth right off your face, you filthy beast!” The demon lost all reason and self-control and bolted towards Fujimoto, his only intentions were to kill. The priest stood his ground barely flinching at the oncoming demon.

“My prayer has been answered.” The demon lunged at Fujimoto with his clawed hand, who effortlessly dodged it and grabbed hold of the opposing arm. “The Lord is my help… and my shield!” Swinging the demon down on to the floor “Thou shalt be destroyed!” He raised his opposite hand and as he brought it back down the demon screamed and expelled a black substance from his mouth, his body slowly morphing back to that of Shiratori. With a thud, he fell to the floor unconscious.

Father Fujimoto looked to Rin still trying to process what had just happened.

“Are you OK?”

“I’m…fine. What about him?” He pointed to the unconscious Shiratori.

“He’s fine, I’ve driven the demon out, he’ll come to soon. But demons possess wicked souls if he doesn’t change this could happen again.”

“D-Demons…”

“The Demons. You can see them, right?” With that, he blew away one of the floating black bugs that had been all over the city. Rin finally looks closer and realised what big eyes they had, immediately brushing them away.

“This world exists in two dimensions, like reflections in a mirror. One is Assiah, the world in which we live. The other is Gehenna, the realm of demons.”

‘ _Your Father…owner of the blue flames… **God of Gehenna** ’_ Thoughts swirled around in Rin’s mind as Fujimoto explained. Suddenly he was in front of Rin holding out his hand.

“Get up. News of your awakening will spread. All manner of beings will now seek you for their own purposes. You must hide!” With that Fujimoto grabbed Rin’s arm and dragged him along.

“W-Wait!! Hide? Awakening? What the hell?!” He tried to pull back, he wanted answers that were, hopefully, different to what the demon had told him. He didn’t want to believe any of that was true. “Dad! ...What am I?!”

Fujimoto paused his face serious and his voice deep with meaning “You are…the child of a demon. Born of a woman, fathered by a demon.” Rin could feel his heart pounding in his chest, this wasn’t right, Fujimoto was supposed to tell him he was human, put his fears to rest, not reinforce them.

“And not just any demon. You are the bastard child of Satan himself.”

* * *

 They returned to the monastery in silence and Rin was promptly dragged to his room to pack his things.

“You must leave the monastery immediately.”

“Wait…Leave?!”

Fujimoto shoved clothes into a bag and zipped it shut, throwing it at Rin shortly afterwards. “Umph. Hey—” Fujimoto pulled out a key and held it in front of Rin.

“This is a Kamikakushi key. With it, you can hide anything anywhere you want.” He pulled Rin to his own room and inserted the key to a nearby chest of drawers, turned it with a click and opened the drawer. In it was a blue sheathed katana and red cloth and tie. “The Koma Sword. Also known as Kurikara, it is a magic sword passed down from old.”

“Your flame resides in this sword, sealed by the scabbard. If you draw it, you will assume your demonic nature…and can never live as a human again.” Rin swallowed, his father was confirming everything the demon had said. His power and form sealed inside this sword. Fujimoto placed the sword and key on top of the bag that was already in his arms. “Don’t ever draw it! But never let it leave your possession! When necessary use the key, hide it.”

“Once you have left the monastery, use this phone. There’s only one number in it that’s for a friend of mine. He can’t return your life to normal, but he will shelter you. Now GO!” He placed the phone on top of the pile in Rin’s arms.

“I…” Rin stood shocked, heart still pounding in his chest, he didn’t want to leave. Why was he being kicked out? Was it because he was a demon now? But then hadn’t he always been a demon? If he was a demon, then what about… “I don’t wanna!” He threw everything to the ground with force.

“What the hell is all this, first the demon and now you?! Is this some sort of sick joke?! If I’m a demon, then…then what about Yukio…is he a demon to?!” Surely not, Yukio was going to be a Doctor…

“You were the firstborn of fraternal twins. Yukio was under-weight and couldn’t bear it. Only you inherited this power.”

“But…Why now? Why didn’t you tell me anything before?!”

“I wanted to raise you as a normal child. And I could only raise you as long as you were human.”

“So what, now that I’m not human anymore you’re kicking me out?!” Rin’s voice was getting louder with the more anger that built up, he clenched his fists, holding back whatever tears were forming from his eyes.

“No Rin, I’m doing this to protect you!” Shiro stood trying to keep his calm, he could see the pain building in Rin’s eyes.

“Protect me?! You’re abandoning me!” Rin spat and continued before Shiro had a chance to counter the argument. “Spare me the petty speeches. You don’t care about me! Unlike Yukio, I was always too much trouble for you! You just can’t handle playing my Father anymore! Admit it!” The tears were trying to break his barrier, but he refused to let them fall, he wasn’t weak, he didn’t cry. Anger was just spilling from him, not holding back anything.

“Don’t ever pretend to be my father again!”

SLAP

His face was sore, Shiro’s eyes so intense it was like they could sear a hole into his body. “There is no time to argue. Now, do as I say!”

“Fine…” Rin turned to pick up his things, as he moved to leave the room, he heard a thud behind him. He turned to see Shiro on the floor, shaking and clutching his chest.

 “What…What is it?!”

“Oh…no! What have I done…?” He choked looking at his hand.

“What’s wrong?” Rin stepped closer but Shiro swung his arm out.

“GO!! Now hurry!” The lights smashed drowning the room into darkness. “Get away from me!”

“H-Hey…” He crouched down to Shiro, hand outstretched “Hang on!”

Shiro raised his head, Rin stopped in his tracks, his eyes were different. “My…dear son.”  The side of his mouth raised in a smile showing off his now sharp pointed teeth, just like the demon’s. “How I have waited for this moment…”.

There was an explosion of blue fire from Shiro as he stood up laughing, his features had morphed into something demonic. “Ha ha ha! Sometimes I crack myself up!!” Rin had fallen back on in the floor and had backed into the wall with nowhere to go. “Hiya Junior! How ya been? I came all the way here to greet you, my darling boy! Aren’t you the least bit grateful?!”

“A-Are you a d-demon?” Rin managed to stutter out, still trying to move away but without being able to go through the wall he was stuck, and Shiro? The Demon? Was blocking his exit. Blood starting to ooze from his eyes, nose and mouth.

“I am Satan. God of demons and your true father!” He laughed again. “But you can call me ‘Dad’ mwa ha ha” He examined his body briefly before continuing. “Well now…as much as I’d love to prolong this emotional reunion it looks like this guy’s body won’t hold me much longer.” Taking hold of his fingers he pulled, ripping them off and allowing the blood to pool on the floor. Rin was paralysed by his fear and shock. The blood on the floor seemed to form straight edges and move further down the room, Satan speaking words of a foreign language. As he did so small demonic heads started bubbling into existence, when it was finished there was an elaborate frame around the bubbling mass.

“I am the only one who can make this. The Gehenna Gate” He turned back to Rin, who had not been able to move and had now been even more wedged to the wall by the bubbling gate. “So… Let’s go to Gehenna!”

That caught Rin’s attention “What?!”

Satan picked up the Kurikara from the floor “Oh right, I should destroy this. And release you from its damnable curse!”

“Leave me alone!” Rin burst into flames in his feeble attempt to get Satan to back off. But in vain as Satan was hardly impressed and just burst into his insane laughter.

“What’s that supposed to be? You wet your pants or something? Ha ha ha!” He swung Kurikara over his shoulder and grabbed Rin by his collar. “It’s time to reclaim your demonic nature!” Rin struggled unsuccessfully against his grasp.

“L-Let me go! I’m…I’m human!”

‘Am I?’ He was dragged passed a mirror see his reflection covered in blue flames ‘Is that me?’

“I am a perfect being and master of many powers. But there is one drawback. Know what that is?” He turned to Rin looking even more bloodied than ever, Rin wasn’t sure what was scarier, the demon or seeing his father die like this, knowing he was the reason behind it. “No material in Assiah is equal to me! Anything I touch is soon corrupted! Like this body…and your Mother...”

“Assiah will be mine!”

He threw Rin into the bubbling mass of the Gehenna gate “I made you on a whim, but it worked out splendidly! You exist in Assiah, but the flame of the God of Gehenna runs through your veins!” Rin was starting to get sucked down, unable to get himself free of the bubbling substance. “I need you in order to lay claim to this world!”

“Somebody help me!!” Rin cried but no one came. Where were the rest of the priests? Had Yukio already left? Where was everyone?!

The gate sucked him further in and Satan just laughed “The cry of a new-born! For today, you shall be reborn!”

“Someone help!!” Still no one, he was alone.

“Happy Birthday! Welcome to Gehenna!” He threw in the Koma sword, which soon began to be dragged down along with Rin. Suddenly Satan stopped and buckled as if he was in pain “What?!” He grabbed the exorcist pin on his uniform and stabbed himself in the chest “Why you…DAMNED EXORCIST!!”

His voice returned to Shiro’s “Rin…is my son. Give him back-or else!”

“HA HA HA! Suicide! Some priest you are! But the gate already has him, it won’t let him go. So…what’ll it be?” His voice faded off and with that Satan was gone. Shiro’s body collapsed on the ground next to the gate.

“No…Dad?! Wake up! Someone help!” He looked around for anything to grab hold of to try and lever himself out, but everything was out of reach, the Koma sword had already disappeared into the gate and he was already up to his chest with one arm stuck, unless someone heard him and came to help, he was trapped. As his head started to go under, he thought he could hear a door slam and footsteps approaching, his other arm still outstretched, but his head was submerged before he could see if anyone came. He thought for a moment he could feel someone’s hand grab his but pulling was in vain and he kept sinking, soon losing grasp of the other hand and falling unconscious in the blackness of the gate.

* * *

 Yukio had been calling the monastery repeatedly with no answer, his father wasn’t answering his cell phone either. He’d had a bad feeling when he got to the train station, so instead of leaving for True Cross he turned and rushed home to check on things when he got there it was eerily silent. “Dad?! Nii-san?!” No one answered. He made his way to the bedrooms, the door to his father’s room was ajar and a strange groaning sound coming from inside. He ran inside to see the Gehenna gate a hand slowly being pulled under and the remainder of Rin’s dark blue hair “Nii-san!”. He didn’t register anything else and grabbed for Rin’s hand to try and pull him back up but he was too far gone, it was then Yukio realised his father unconscious on the floor next to the gate, he released Rin’s hand as it was sucked into the gate and immediately went to his father, phoning for an ambulance whilst he checked for a pulse.

Badum.

There it was, it was faint, but it was still there. Yukio let go of a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding. But it wasn’t over yet, his father had lost a lot of blood, been stabbed in the chest and his fingers had been ripped off. There was still a chance he was going to die, but Yukio couldn’t give up hope.

He could hear sirens in the distance, looking back towards the disappearing Gehenna gate, clenching his fists he punched the floor in frustration. His brother was gone, and if he ever saw him again, he didn’t know if he would be the same Rin or the demon that had been trying to claw its way out for 15 years.

“I’ll try to find a way to save you, Nii-san…”


	2. In a place of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated chapter 5/4/19

_Yukio looked around, it was dark and hard to make out details but the sky around him was a mix of red and purple. He could see a figure off in the distance and felt compelled to walk towards it. As he got closer the silhouette of the figure started to look familiar, he started to run until he was close enough to see the features of the person. Dark messy hair and azure blue eyes, he looked sad, scared._

_“Nii-san?”_ _Yukio held his hand out towards him but he was soon engulfed in blue flames. Yukio flinched his hand away from the heat when he looked again his brother was different. Elongated canines, his ears were long and pointed and his nails were now long and sharp. His eyes glowed red and he had a long black tail with a blue flame flickering at the end, swishing around angrily behind him. On his head sat two horns made of blue flames. He no longer looked sad, he looked hurt and angry._

_“Liars…” He whispered just barely loud enough for Yukio to hear._

_“Nii-san we didn’t lie, we were protecting—”_

_“LIARS!” The blue flames swelled in his anger. A larger shadow appeared behind him, same glowing red eyes and blue flames. Whispering things into his brother’s ear, he laughed while looking at Yukio._

_Satan_

_“Don’t listen to him Nii-san!”_

Yukio woke up to the sound of the steady beeping of the heart monitor. He looked around and realised he was still sat in his father’s hospital room. He’d been having the same dream every time he shut his eyes since Rin had disappeared, causing him to have many restless nights. It had been a week since the incident and there had been no signs of Rin. His father was stable but had not yet woken up from his brush with death.

Shiro had managed to just miss his heart when he stabbed himself, so no fatal damage was incurred, his hand was bandaged, and he had lost a few of his fingers. The blood loss was the main cause of his current state, but with several transfusions over the past week, his colour was slowly returning, and his breathing was no longer as laboured. The Doctors seemed to think he would pull through and would wake up soon.

Yukio had been spending most of his free time sitting in the hospital room trying to find out as much about Gehenna as he possibly could. But from what he had found there was no other way to open a Gehenna gate and even if there had been, humans were not able to survive down there. If they had found a way to go down there, they would more than likely die before they could even reach Rin. His brother was lost unless he found a way to come back on his own, and if that happened, that meant that Satan saw fit to let him return and he might not be the same Rin anymore, or he was dead and Satan was returning using his brother’s body. Yukio was losing hope that he would still have a brother when he finally returned to Assiah.

He checked the clock, it was getting late he’d been here a few hours already, admittedly he’d slept for a couple of them. He packed away his books back into his bag, he was due to start taking over his father’s cram school classes next week and attending his regular high school classes the following week. He’d managed to finish his speech for the entrance ceremony at the Academy whilst at the hospital luckily.

Yukio walked over beside his father laid on the bed and gave his hand a squeeze whilst swinging his bag over his shoulder. “I’ve got to go now Dad, I’ll come by again before school starts.” He moved to the door and pushed down the handle, as he pulled the door open, he heard a groan followed by a cough from behind him. Yukio rushed to his father’s side dropping his bag on the floor and pushed the call button for the doctor. Shiro managed to squint his eyes open and look in Yukio’s direction.

“Yu—?"

“Don’t talk Dad, the Doctors are coming.” Yukio felt himself tearing up at the sight of his father’s opened eyes. A nurse walked in to see what the call button was pushed for and immediately called for the doctors. The room was suddenly filled with several doctors and nurses and Yukio was inadvertently pushed back to a corner.

An hour went by with Doctors doing numerous checks before they were happy with Shiro’s condition, Yukio had been sat silently waiting in the corner. When they finally left there was an awkward air of silence in the room before Yukio broke it.

“What do you remember?” he asked tentatively.

Shiro’s face contorted into something that looked like pain. “Rin…screaming.” he managed to say, voice hoarse from little use. He looked to Yukio, tears in his eyes “What happened…is he?” If Rin wasn’t here, he knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Yukio.

“I tried to pull him out…but his head had already gone under when I got there…the gate was too strong, there was nothing I could do.” He was sat, fists clenched resting on his knees, his whole body shook, holding back tears of his own.

“And…the sword?”

“It was gone when I arrived” Yukio looked away disheartened.

“So, Satan has Rin and the sword…but I suppose without it, there is the possibility of Rin dying down there…” Shiro moved to sit up, Yukio helped him before sitting back down. “This is my fault, if I had told him before any of this there wouldn’t have been the urgency of putting him into hiding, we could’ve explained everything and planned ahead properly. He might not have gotten so angry…”. He looked down at his bandaged hand remembering the slap that started the whole thing.

“You wanted to keep him out of that world…to keep him human.”

Shiro sighed “I could’ve done everything possible, and he would’ve been pulled into it anyway. His power was becoming too much for the Kurikara to hide any longer.”

“What do we do now? Is there anything—"

“There’s no way for us to go to Gehenna.” He paused deep in thought “But there is someone who might be able to help…”

“Sir Pheles?”

“It’s a long shot, but what other choices do we have? Shiro started coughing again, he laid back down and sighed.

“You should get some rest. I need to head back to the dorm anyway, it’s getting dark out. I’ll come back tomorrow.”

“Rest?” Shiro laughed half-heartedly “Haven’t I had enough sleep, Doctor said I’ve been in here a week”

“Dad you nearly died, you need to recover more before they’ll let you out of here. I’m taking over your classes at the school, and I believe they have someone interim on your paladin duties till you’re well again. Although I’m pretty sure that guy is after your job. He seemed far too enthusiastic.”

“Dare I ask who?”

“Arthur Auguste Angel” Yukio smirked.

Shiro groaned “Of course it would be him. I suppose I can milk this a bit longer then, maybe get taken care of by a nice nurse with big boobs!” He laughed. Yukio rolled his eyes and sighed. Somethings never change, but he could see he was trying to mask the pain and regret of losing Rin.

* * *

When Yukio returned to the boy’s dormitories it was already dark outside, the sun had set hours ago. He returned to his room quietly, not wanting to wake his roommates if they had turned in already. But as he opened the door the light from inside the room leaked into the hallway, his roommates were still up. He shared his room with three other boys around the same age as himself.

They were first-year exorcist students, a well-built boy who had dark hair with a blond streak going through the middle, named Ryuji Suguro, although his friends called him ‘Bon’. The second was a short boy with a shaved head and glasses, his name was Konekomaru Miwa. The third and final boy was a tall slim boy with dyed pink hair, his name was Renzo Shima, although everyone just referred to him as Shima. The three of them were childhood friends from Kyoto.

He had been offered a room to himself as he was taking over teaching duties for his father in his absence, but after sharing a room with Rin for 15 years he thought it would get too lonely and opted to room with other students. It helped that the exorcist students were roomed together, it made studying exorcist materials a lot easier without having to keep it hidden from other students and they could do homework together. Yukio hadn’t mentioned that he was their teacher yet though, he figured he’d let them find that out during their first class.

“You’re back late, everything ok with your dad?” Bon asked looking up from his book. He and Koneko were sat on their bunk studying Aria verses before classes started. Shima was on the top bunk above his own reading manga, the boy reminded him terribly of Rin.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. He woke up just as I was leaving, so I stayed a bit longer to talk to him. Took a while as the doctors had to check him over.” Yukio smiled, but they could hear the concern in his voice.

“How was he? Was everything ok?” Koneko put his book down as well.

“Yeah, he’s weak, but he’s doing ok. I’m going to go see him again before classes start though since I won’t be able to see him as often afterwards. Hopefully, it won’t be too long before they discharge him. I’ll feel a bit better when he’s home with the other priests. I should give them a call in the morning to let them know he’s awake.” He looked at the time on his phone, it was too late to call now, they probably wouldn’t mind but he’d rather not disturb anyone else’s sleep.

Shima decided to join in the conversation and put his manga down on his chest “How did he end up in Hospital anyway, what happened to him?”

“Shima! It’s none of our business!” Bon glared at him.

Yukio thought for a moment before answering.

“No… It’s ok, you’ll probably hear about it at some point anyway” Confused looks went around the room, but said nothing. “Someone had broken into our home…and attacked him, he was badly injured. If I hadn’t got there when I did, he would’ve died…”

Everyone was silent. Yukio grabbed his things and went to get ready for bed. Bon and Koneko just glared at Shima.

“What? I’m nosey.” Shima smirked. “Besides there’s something else I want to know…”

“You shouldn’t pry into his life like that, we’ve only known him a week.” Koneko sighed, Shima shrugged.

“If you had ever heard him talk in his sleep, you’d want to know more too.” Koneko and Bon stopped what they were doing and gave Shima inquisitive looks. They were heavy sleepers so hadn’t heard anything. Shima, on the other hand, was a light sleeper and had woke on several occasions to Yukio’s sleep mumblings.

When Yukio returned, he got into bed and grabbed one of the books from his bag. Looking up he noticed they were all staring at him curiously “What?”.

“So, uh…does your brother go to the Academy as well?” Koneko and Bon looked up at Shima confused then back to Yukio. Yukio froze, he hadn’t told anyone that he had a brother, figuring it would be easier than trying to explain his absence if it came up. Shima jumped down from his bunk to look at Yukio.

“You talk in your sleep dude, these two might sleep like logs, but I’ve heard you most nights calling out ‘Nii-san’ in your sleep.” Crap, he hadn’t thought about the possibility of him talking in his sleep. “That and something about a demon.” Shit, think.

“Uh…no, my brother doesn’t attend the academy…he dropped out after Junior high, school was never really his thing.” Yukio forced a laugh before his smile dropped with their expressions.

They all looked at him unsatisfied with the explanation. “So, what are the dreams about then?”

Yukio’s expression turned to pain, but he quickly composed himself before letting his memories of his dream consume him. “Nothing. Just a bad dream.” He gave them a look that told them the conversation was over and he would indulge them no longer.

“We’re sorry Okumura” Koneko bowed apologetically and got ready for bed himself. Bon and Shima just looked at each other with concern. It was definitely none of their business but something wasn’t right, the guy was dreaming of something involving a demon and his brother. Something must’ve happened. But they would have to wait to find out, as Yukio wasn’t too willing to divulge any secrets just yet.

* * *

One week earlier in a place of darkness, Rin was finally released from the Gehenna Gate, laying on a cold stone floor. The air was dense, too dense to breathe and Rin awoke gasping for breath. He clawed at his neck like he was choking, tears forming from the pain. Footsteps approached from the darkness, something was kicked to Rin’s side, he looked down to see Kurikara.

“If you want to live, draw the sword.” A voice said matter-of-factly.

Rin looked around he couldn’t see who spoke, they stayed stood in the darkness, still unable to breathe he started to feel dizzy. His fathers voice in his head ‘ _Do not draw the sword…you can never be human again’._ But he didn’t want to die, he wasn’t ready to die, even if it meant never being human again. He had to see his family again.

He rolled onto his front and wrapped his hands around the hilt with one hand and the sheath with the other pulling the sword out. The figure in shadows looked on pleased. Blue fire exploded from Rin’s body and more pain followed as he felt changes happening, but he could now breath. He lay there gasping for air as if he’d just been drowning before his breathing finally evened out. His chest was still heavy but at least he was getting air again.

Before he had a chance to think the blade was snatched from his hand, he turned to look up at the man…the demon who had taken it. He was tall and slim with long white hair; his eyes were an unnatural blue and his pupils glowed an eerie red. His face was familiar, he shared a striking resemblance to Father Fujimoto…but younger.

“It seems even in Gehenna the sword keeps your heart from your body.”

He moved the sword so one hand was gripping the hilt and the other on the blade itself, with little effort he snapped the sword right in front of Rin’s eyes. “No!” Rin managed to choke out, but the demon looked at him and smiled before throwing the broken blade on the floor.

“Now, my son, you will be reborn!” With that he walked away, he was approached by another humanoid demon “Bring him to me when his rebirth is complete, the sword as well.” The green haired demon just sat and watched with a bored expression on his face, sticking a lollypop in his mouth while he waited.

“W-Wa—Ahh!” Rin collapsed to the floor screaming in pain, flames flowing from his body with no control, it felt like he was being burned from the inside out. His skin had turned necrotic and before long the screaming stopped and all that was left was a charred, smoking corpse. The flames dissipated from the sword, having finally being released. The observing demon just looked on, unchanging expression “How boring”.

A few moments went by before something glowed above Rin’s corpse, it took the shape of a heart with spikes on top that looked very much like a crown, in the centre a blue flame flickered. The demon’s eyes widened “Whoa…”. Blue flames surrounded the corpse healing and renewing the dead cells until Rin was laid naked and unconscious with a new body, now reborn as a fully awakened demon.

When the flames finally disappeared, the green haired demon picked up the pieces of the Koma sword placing them inside the sheath, carrying the sword he placed a blanket over Rin’s body and picked him up, taking him towards a large black castle.

When Rin awoke, he was in a strange room, no longer on the cold stone floor that had been beneath him before, he was now on something soft and wrapped up warm. There was now a ceiling, not the red and purple sky that had been above him. It was dark in the room but not so dark that he couldn’t make out objects, and there was a blue light hovering over his chest, once his eyes come back into focus, he could make out what looked like a heart, enveloped in blue flames. He jumped upright when the recent events suddenly came back to him. He had unsheathed Kurikara, against Father Fujimoto’s wishes. Then a demon; Satan, snapped the blade shortly after. He remembered the blue fire and the immense pain that swallowed him whole. What had happened to him? He thought he was as good as dead. Rebirth, Satan had said, but what did that mean?

He suddenly realised he was naked, with nothing but a blanket covering his body. The fire burnt through everything, but he seemed very much unharmed despite the pain he had gone through.

Crap! The priests are going to kill him when they find out he burned the suit…well, that was if he ever found a way back home. He felt a lump building in his throat and let out a shaken breath.

He sat up crossed legged, putting his head in his hands, then he froze. He rubbed his forehead some more, then quickly looked around in the darkness for anything that resembled a mirror. He wrapped the blanket around himself and left the soft surface he had been sat on, feeling around the walls for a light switch. Was there even electricity down here? When he finally found something that felt like a switch, he pushed it and a chandelier on the ceiling lit up, thank god.  
Then he saw what he was looking for in the opposite corner of the room and he rushed over to the mirror, pulling his bangs up from his head, there on either side of his forehead, two horn-like bumps. But something else caught his attention as he looked from the bumps to his hair, his mouth dropped. His dark midnight blue hair had become a light almost white shade of blue that faded to pure white at the tips. As he studied his appearance further, he noticed his ears were longer and pointed at the ends. His eyes…were the same as Satan’s, an unnatural blue with red slits for pupils, and his teeth…he had fangs. FANGS?!

He fell to his knees, shaking, eyes still glued to his reflection trying his best to stay calm. What would they think if he went home? Before long something behind him moved, making him jump and fall back causing a pain to shoot up his spine. Tears formed from the pain. Rin shifted his weight and the pain subsided but something white and furry caught his eye under the blanket. He removed the blanket from himself, feeling the cool air against his skin. And there, wriggling around of its own accord, was a bluish-white tail. With a shaky hand he moved to touch it, picking it up he was shocked at how much it felt like he was touching his own skin. He gave it a little tug, wincing at the pain from his lower spine. Definitely attached.

He set his tail free, watching it swish around behind him briefly, before looking back to his reflection. The demon in the mirror stared right back. He had been called a demon child for as long as he could remember, but Father Fujimoto had always convinced him otherwise. Now he could see it was all a lie. Everything was just one big fat lie. He **IS** a demon.

His fists clenched up and he began to laugh to himself. He laughed harder and harder, flames leaking from his body as he did. Tears formed in his eyes until his laughter turned to cries. Then he suddenly stopped, took one last look in the mirror, before sending his fist into it. The mirror shattered to pieces. He sat there frozen in place surrounded by his own blue flames, they felt oddly comforting and warm. He looked at his hand to see cuts healing before his eyes. Then something clicked in Rin. As strange as he looked, he felt comfortable, like his body was his own now. Growing up he had always felt, well wrong, but now it seemed different. He sat there for a while after calming down, experimenting with his flames before finally figuring out how to make them go away.

Pulling the blanket back around him, he stood up and moved back to the bed he assumed he must’ve woken up on. He took in his new surroundings. The bed he was on was soft and comfortable, blue and black sheets with elaborate silver designs over them. The room itself was large, much larger than he was used to at the monastery. The walls were made of stone, not much decor besides the golden chandelier above him and a few tapestries with blue flames, there was a small opening for a window looking to the dark red sky of the world he now inhabited, looking out he was quite a way up from the ground. On the opposite wall to the window was a set of huge black double doors, which he assumed must lead to the rest of the castle.  
It was a bit unnerving, he had almost expected to wake up in a dungeon, not a lavish room in a castle such as this. What was Satan up to?  
He noticed another door to the right of his bed, curiosity getting the better of him he moved to investigate, turning the knob and pushing the door open, he was surprised to see a pretty well-equipped bathroom. He walked in further a noticed a pile of clothes with a note on top, the clothes themselves were high quality. Picking up the note he unfolded it and read its contents.

_‘I hope the room is to your liking. Get cleaned up and dressed and the guards outside your room will escort you to me when you are ready._

_Love Papa Satan x’_

He immediately scrunched up the paper in his hand burning it with flames simultaneously, his teeth clenched and he let out a low growl, tail swishing angrily behind him. That bastard had another thing coming if Rin was ever going to refer to him as his father. His father…Rin realised he had been so overwhelmed by everything he had almost forgotten the circumstances which brought him here. He didn’t even know if Father Fujimoto was still alive, did he care? Rin shook his head of course he did! He was angry he had lied but he didn’t want him to die. But he looked bad when he had collapsed…perhaps it was already too late.

What the hell was Yukio going to think about all this? Would he even know where he was? Or even what he was? Would they try to kill him if he went back or would they accept him…no they tried to get rid of him when only his flames had manifested. If they saw him now looking as demonic as he did…He had no home to go back to. But then he didn’t want to stay here either.

Right now, the only thing he knew was he had to survive whatever Gehenna and Satan had in store for him, whilst maintaining whatever remnants of his humanity he still had left. He had to find Yukio first, his brother of all people would accept him. He was Satan’s son too, right?

He grabbed a towel and headed towards the shower, it was hot and seemed to relax some of the tension that had been building up since he’d woken up. How long had it been anyway, he had no way of telling how long he’d been unconscious, had it been a few hours or days? He washed and dried himself before examining the clothes that had been left for him, a black long-sleeved shirt and a dark blue pinstriped vest, black trousers and a pair of smart black shoes. He got dressed, the clothes were surprisingly comfortable and even allowed for his tail to roam free of constriction.

The room, the clothes…everything seemed to good to be true, what the hell was Satan’s plan, to make him happy and complaisant? Did Satan want Rin to like him? He couldn’t really see Satan wanting a healthy Father-Son relationship. It seemed a drastic contrast to the Satan he had met possessing Father Fujimoto. But he wouldn’t know until he…spoke to Satan directly.

He took one final look at himself in the bathroom mirror and took a shaky breath before tears unwillingly started falling, he was a demon. All the taunts and names growing up had been true, all the fights where he’d lost control. He’d grown up believing a lie his whole life and it had now been torn apart and he’d been thrown into literal hell. His emotions were a mess, he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be angry or sad anymore. His dad was possibly dead, but he had lied to him his whole life. Then immediately thrown out and abandoned because of what he was like it was his fault.

Rin left the bathroom, over to the large double doors crunching over the broken mirror as he walked. He opened them, finally leaving his room to see the demon who had shattered his fairly normal life. He was the last person he wanted to see, but at the same time, he had to know more.

Maybe Satan had the answers he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half of this chapter (where Rin wakes up) has been edited 5/4/2019  
> I am now gonna crack on with chapter 3 - I swear!
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and reviews so far! :D


	3. In the hands of the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin finally meets his father.

Rin took a deep breath before pulling open one of the double doors. He poked his head out of the open doorway to be met with the sight of two towering guards standing outside his room. He walked out closing the door behind him. The guards tensed up and looked down at him. They were head to toe in armour so he couldn’t see their faces.

“Come with us, Young Prince. We are to take you to Lord Satan.” One guard said, his voice deep and husky. Rin swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded.

The guards escorted Rin down a long corridor, he walked a little behind them. Hands in his pockets he kept his line of sight to the floor and the guard’s feet. They past by various other demons scurrying around the castle, most stopped to get a look at Rin before hurrying off again. The walk seemed to go on forever, the castle feeling much bigger than he had imagined. He began to get lost in his thoughts.

Before long the guards stopped. Rin, not paying attention walked into the back of one of them, hitting his head on their armour in the process.  
“Ow…” He said to himself as he rubbed his head. Making sure no extra bumps had appeared in addition to his new horn nubs.

He looked around and realised they had stopped in a large lobby, outside some large double doors. The were larger than the ones to his room and decorated with an elaborate design in silver and blue. He gulped.

“Lord Satan is awaiting you.” The guard declared as he pushed Rin towards the door.

Rin pushed the door open. He looked upon a large throne room, candles lit the walls with a blue light. At the end of the room was a throne, and sat upon it was a demon clad in blue flames, an amused smirk decorating his face.

Stood beside him were four other demons.

He vaguely recognised one of them from when he arrived. Green hair with a single spike on his head, that looked more like a cone. He held the same bored expression.

The second was a scantily clad woman with dark skin, and long black hair tied into a tight plait. She was enveloped in red flames. The most noticeable feature was a third eye on her forehead. Despite the extra eye she was quite pretty, for a demon.

Stood behind the woman, holding on to her leg, was a small demon. Almost childlike in height, he had the appearance of a shark but with legs and arms.

The final was a tall man in a suit, his face hidden by a paper bag. Holes cut out for the eyes and mouth and what seemed like mushrooms and other fungus growing out of it. Rin wasn’t sure he wanted to know what his actual face looked like, now thankful for the bag.

The four powerful demons watched curiously as he stood lurking in the doorway. He tried to back out of the room, now regretting his decision to come. The guards stopped him and pushed him forward, before grabbing the door and closing it behind him. The resounding bang echoed throughout the room.

Rin looked around, there was no other way out of the throne room apart from two doors either side of the throne. He took a shaky breath and hesitated before walking towards the throne. His legs felt like jelly and he had to use everything in him not to fall to the floor.

As he approached, Satan suddenly rose from this throne and descended towards Rin, pleased expression plastering his face. He wore a long white robe and his white tail dragged along behind him. If Rin didn’t know any better, he almost looked benevolent all in white, the other demons watched in silence.

Before he knew it, he was in the shadow of the tall demon. He swallowed a lump that had formed. Keeping his eyes downward, avoiding the eye contact he feared would swallow him whole. This was the demon that was the root of his problems, had torn his world apart and had possibly killed the man that raised him. But all the anger was washed away by pure fear.

Satan raised his arms and put them on Rin’s shoulders, Rin flinched at the gesture and was certain he was shaking. Satan circled him as if he was appraising a piece of work, before he stopped behind him and leant in close to Rin’s ear.

“Welcome home, **_my_** _son_ ” he whispered gleefully, sending a shiver down Rin’s body.

He moved to Rin’s side, hands still on his shoulders and glided him forwards. He was now standing in front of the throne and right in front of the other demons. Satan released Rin and moved to stand back at his throne. He gestured to the demons next to him.

“These are some of your siblings. There are others, of course, but they are currently in Assiah, and could not be here to witness our reunion. I will let them introduce themselves, but there will be plenty of time for that after **we** have spoken.” He smiled. Rin stood stiffly, eyes still glued to the floor in front of him. Satan sent the demon kings away, they left through one of the doors beside the throne. All turning back to sneak a final glance towards their new little brother.

The silence in the room was deafening. But it took Rin all of a few seconds to realise he was now _alone_ with Satan. He looked up slowly, finally meeting Satan’s piercing gaze.

Satan sat back in his throne eying Rin up and down.

“You look like me…but you have _her_ eyes.” He rested his head on the back of his hand. “What was your name again my boy?”

“…It’s Rin”

Satan nodded. Although Rin was sure he had some sort of knowing smirk on his face as if remembering something funny. Was his name funny?

“I’m sure you have questions, so ask” The smirk dropped and Satan’s face turned serious.

“What do you want with me? What happened to Father Fujimoto? Where’s my sword—?” He was cut off my Satan raising his hand, looking rather irritated.

“One thing at a time.” He paused for a moment “Your sword was returned to Samael, what he will do with it doesn’t concern me, your heart is unsealed and cannot be resealed.”

“As for Shiro…dead, probably.” Satan shrugged “Few are able to survive my possession, Shiro is no exception. I should thank you for making him drop his guard for me to take over.” He smirked at Rin’s horrified expression.

“But…I never meant; I didn’t--” Rin started, but Satan’s maniacal laugh cut him off.

“HA! It doesn’t matter anymore, you’re here now! Shiro’s dead! I win!” Satan was looking overly pleased with himself like it was just some sort of game.

Rin clenched his fists and lunged at Satan, an action he immediately regretted. Satan dematerialised into blue flame and Rin’s fist passed straight through him, only to make contact with the throne itself. Rin fell to the floor holding on to his fist in pain. Satan reformed behind Rin.

Gripping hold of Rin’s neck, Satan lifted him from the ground, pulling Rin’s face closer to his own. His other hand hovered over Rin’s demon heart, still floating in front of him. Wrapping his hand around it, Rin let out a gasp. He instantly brought his hands up to grip Satan’s on his heart, panic in his eyes.

“You’d do well to remember not to cross me boy. My kindness to you will only stretch so far. All I have to do is destroy this--” He squeezed at the heart slightly “--and that will be the end of you.” Satan’s voice was a low growl. He released Rin’s heart and dropped him back down to the floor.

Rin coughed rubbing his neck, other hand over his heart, glaring back up to Satan.

“Or would you rather spend your life here in the dungeon?” Rin remained silent “As I tho—”

“Send me back!” Rin finally found his voice, looking Satan directly in the eyes. Satan stared right back, there was no amusement in his expression. “Please…”

“You no longer have any place to go back to, my son. You are a demon now; your place is with me.”

“I still have Yukio…”

Satan let out an amused huff. “Your _human_ sibling would cast you out along with the other Exorcists. Or didn’t you know that your brother was also an Exorcist himself?” He held a wry smile at the look of confusion on Rin’s face. “Oh? More secrets they have been keeping from you it seems.”

“But why…? Yukio is my brother…my twin. Why would he of all people lie to me?” Rin’s face contorted from confusion to hurt; his tail swished in agitation.

“For the same reason they all did, fear. They fear your power, so they sealed it away and hid the truth from you. And your brother on top of that resents you. You are the reason he is able to see demons in the first place.” Satan returned to sit at his throne, Rin remained kneeling on the floor beside it, still trying to process everything he was being told.

“Why didn’t they just kill me then. Why did they raise me?” He looked back up meeting Satan’s gaze.

“Why else? A powerful demon raised from infancy among humans would have loyalties to those that raised them. So, they could then use that demon as a weapon against their own kind. I’m sure that if I hadn’t have brought you back here, you’d have been sent off to the Exorcists, to use for their own amusement…” Satan looked away, he looked angry about something but for once this was not directed at Rin.

“I was raised to be a weapon for Exorcists?” Rin tried but couldn’t quite hide the hurt in his voice. Satan nodded in response. “And what if I had refused?”

“You would’ve been killed…or worse. They wouldn’t have allowed you to be free… I would know.”

“How? What happened to you?” Curiosity spiked in Rin, listening intently to what Satan had to say, much to Satan’s surprise.

“That is…a tale for another time. But I will tell you this, I tried to leave with your mother…peacefully. We were ambushed by the Exorcists, Shiro amongst them.” Satan began to growl, anger in his eyes. Rin stayed silent, not wanting to push Satan any further. If his own temper was anything to go by, he imagined Satan’s to be worse.

“What do you want from me?” Rin finally spoke, changing the subject.

Satan contemplated his answer for a few moments “For now, I want you to get stronger. Learn to control your power and use it.”

“How--?”

“First you need to get used to your new body, you’ve been trapped in a human form for far too long. Learn to be the demon you were meant to be, I will have your siblings assist you with that.”

“But I don’t want to be a demon…”

“That is the problem. You need to learn to accept your demon nature. Once you do your ability to control your power will follow.”

“But what will you do with me after that? You said you needed me to claim Assiah, what did you mean?”

“As I said, no material in Assiah is strong enough to hold me. But you are born of Assiah, with my blood and my flames - you are a perfect vessel.” Rin froze, he didn’t like the direction this was going. Satan noticed this and continued “However… if you were to pledge allegiance to me, I may rethink my plans for you.”

“If I was…but you just said—”

“I have had a body before – to which you were conceived from. I have had patience this long for a vessel, so I could be…persuaded to wait. If you play your role in my plans.”

Rin remained silent; this was insane. Either he become loyal to Satan or lose his body to him.

“I will allow you time to mull over your choices, of course.” Satan gave Rin a wide toothy grin.

Satan snapped his fingers and the main doors opened, allowing the guards to re-enter the room. He stood and pulled Rin up from the floor by his arm.

“That will be all for now. Return to your room. But remember what I have told you, you are more accepted here amongst your true family. You will no longer be shunned for your demonic nature. So, I suggest you learn to accept it and let go of your old life.”

Rin slowly turned from Satan and walked towards the guards. He was escorted back to his room.

The doors were shut behind him and he stalked over to the bed, collapsing face first onto it. That was probably one of the most mentally exhausting things he’s had to experience. But he couldn’t rest yet, he had too much to think about. Be loyal to Satan or become his vessel…he needed to get out of here, but how? The only way he knew of to get in and out of Gehenna was that creepy gate, but he needed Satan for that.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his stomach churning with hunger. He’d not eaten a thing since…well since before the interview. But that could’ve been days ago, he had no clue how much time had passed since he had been down here. He rolled on to his back putting his hands over his face, the bumps on his head poking into his fingers.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Rin jerked upright, fearing Satan had come to speak to him again. He tentatively moved towards the door, hovering his hand over the handle he hesitated before finally opening it. There was a small female demon at the door, she jumped as Rin opened it.

Bowing down low and visibly shaking she spoke in a quiet voice.

“L-Lord Satan has sent me to see if you need anything, my Prince.” She didn’t raise her head, just kept her head bowed silently waiting for an answer.

Her timing was impeccable, Rin’s stomach continued to growl. He was slightly embarrassed.

“I uh – I could do with something to eat…please” He stood awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

“Y-Yes your Highness! Right away!” The little demon squeaked and hurried away down the hall. Rin looked around, the two tall guards were still positioned outside his room, not saying a word. He moved back into his room, closing the door behind him. Letting out a sigh as he leant his back up to the door.

“I suppose he’s still being hospitable…for now.”

After some time, Rin’s stomach was beginning to get more painful now he realised how hungry he actually was. He wished the little demon girl would hurry up. He started to wonder what the food in Gehenna was actually like, and how it compared to home. Would he even find it edible? What the hell did demons eat? There was a knock at the door, Rin jumped being brought out of his thoughts.

He moved to open the door; the little demon girl stood outside with a trolley full of plates covered over with cloches. He stood aside and she wheeled the trolley into the room. Turning back towards Rin she spoke.

“I-Is there anything else you require, your Highness?” Her eyes moved to the broken mirror on the floor. “Would you like me to clean that for you?” Rin quickly shook his head.

“N-No that’s not necessary.” He nudged the bits of glass with his foot out of the way. “Thank you”

“Very well.” She bowed and walked back out of the door. Turning back to Rin before leaving. “Do not hesitate to send for me if you require something else. When you are finished please leave the trolley outside your door and it will be collected.” She bowed again and wandered back down the corridor. Rin closed the door again and was soon hit with the smell of the food in his room.

His stomach ached with the new smell. He moved over to the trolley and pulled off the covers revealing the food that had been brought. It wasn’t like anything he’d seen in Assiah. What he assumed were vegetables were all sorts of different colours: black, purple and blue. Then there was the meat, this looked a normal red/brown colour, just like beef. He stopped and thought for a moment. Was this demon meat…or human? He decided to leave it for now, much to his dismay. It had been nearly six months since he’d last had meat. He wanted Sukiyaki; he would’ve had it as well if he’d gotten that damn job. He let out a sigh, no use thinking about it now, he probably wasn’t ever going to have Sukiyaki again.

He needed to eat if he was going to survive down here. He prodded one of the vegetables with a fork, examining it for a few seconds before promptly putting it in his mouth and chewing. It was…different. The texture and taste were not the same as anything he could think of from Assiah but not unpleasant to eat either. He tried all the different foods, nothing to his surprise tasted bad.

His eyes kept moving back to the meat. He really wanted the meat, maybe it was just demon meat? He could handle that right? There wasn’t exactly an abundance of humans down here to feast on, did demons even eat humans? Rin shuddered at the thought, if they did, he didn’t want to be that type of demon. He wished he’d had more of an education on demons considering he is one!

It kind of looks like beef; sweet, succulent beef… Rin found himself drooling at the thought. It seemed he was having an internal struggle against meat of all things. He _really_ wanted the meat.

Screw it! All the shit that’s happened to him in the last few…however long its been. What else did he have to lose? He scoffed the meat down, savouring every bite. It was so satisfying! He smiled contently afterwards finally feeling full. He made a mental note never to ask what the meat was, lest he regret it.

His hunger sated; his thoughts drifted back to his conversation with Satan and other recent events.

Father Fujimoto and the others had raised him to be a weapon for the exorcists. Yukio is an exorcist. Everyone but him had known the truth, that he was a demon and the bastard son of Satan. For fifteen years they had kept the truth from him, even going so far as to make him believe he was human. Then as soon as he awoke to his heritage, they abandoned him. Ready to ship him off to the exorcists to do what they wanted with him.

Then there was Satan, his ‘Father’. Whom had ‘saved’ him from becoming a weapon for the exorcists. But now it seemed like he was going to use Rin as a weapon for himself. He had also possibly killed Father Fujimoto, the man who raised him, in the process. He’d shed some light on the secrets being kept from him his whole life, but Rin knew there was more he wasn’t telling.

He sat on his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. His tail curled around him, as if to comfort him. He didn’t know how to feel. Rin missed his family but was angry at them for lying and keeping all this from him. If they had told him sooner, he might not have ended up in this situation.

Now he was faced with the ultimatum of being loyal to Satan or becoming an empty vessel for him to wear into Assiah himself… He really didn’t like that second option, but he didn’t want to help Satan either. He wished there was the option of escaping, but how to do it was a complete mystery to Rin.

Even if he did find a way, where would he go if he got out? Rin groaned in frustration. Either way he looked at it, he was going to be used as a weapon for someone… and right now he didn’t want that someone to be Satan.

* * *

“Okumura!” Konekomaru shouted over to Yukio as they were passing in the school courtyard.

“Oh, hey Miwa, Suguro, Shima.” He gave a slight wave and smiled.

“We were just heading over to cram school, we wanted to know if you wanted to walk with us?” Suguro asked.

“That’s okay, I have something I need to get first. I’ll make my way over after that. You guys go on ahead.” Yukio pulled out a key and moved over to the nearest door he could find with a lock. He inserted the key and walked through, leaving the trio to carry on to their class.

The trio had settled down into their seats at the exorcist cram school. The teacher was late it seemed. Aside from the trio there were four others in the classroom.

Two girls sat on the opposite side of the room to the boys. One was a timid looking girl with short brown hair. Next to her was a serious looking girl with long purple hair tied back into twin-tails, red eyes and small oval eyebrows.

At the back of the room was a short boy with light brown hair playing with a puppet. The other side was a boy with his face hidden by a hoodie, playing a handheld computer game.

“What’s taking Okumura so long. I thought he just went to get something?” Shima stared at the door, head in his hand.

“Forget that, what’s taking the teacher so long? We’ve been waiting for 10 minutes now. You’d think it was the teacher’s job to be punctual at least?!” Suguro huffed, leaning back in his seat, arms crossed.

They suddenly heard footsteps approaching, stopping outside the door. The door clicked and everyone looked up as their new teacher entered the room.

“Sorry I’m late class, please take your seats. Class will now begin.”

The trio’s eyes widened in shock at the person that entered the room. Stood there in full exorcist garb with a gentle smile on his face. Putting his briefcase on the desk in front, he turned to address the class.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Yukio Okumura, and I’ll be your Anti-Demon Pharmaceuticals Instructor.” He paused as the students said their greetings. “As you may have guessed, I’m a new instructor who’s the same age as you. I am currently taking over from Paladin Fujimoto, as he was recently injured and is recovering in hospital.” Realisation dawned on Suguro, Yukio’s father in hospital was the Paladin. “But with regards to exorcism, I’m two years ahead of you. So please address me as Mr. Okumura.”

As he looked around the room, he noticed his three roommates giving him odd looks. He’ll be getting another interrogation after class it seemed.

The purple haired girl raised her hand. Yukio nodded to her “Yes, Miss Kamiki?”

“I heard a rumour that it was Satan that attacked the Paladin, is this true?” She kept a serious look on her face as she waited for a response. Everyone in the room looked towards Yukio, silence descended on the room. Even Yamada, the boy playing his handheld, stopped to hear the response.

“Do you believe all the rumours you hear?” He kept a straight face looking back at Izumo. She shook her head. “Where would a first year even hear something like that?”

“I overheard some passing teachers talking about it… they seemed pretty serious about it too.” She turned her gaze from Yukio’s and bit her bottom lip.

“I can assure you, as someone close to the Paladin, Satan was not involved.” He lied through his teeth and hoped to God they bought it. “Rumours are rumours for a reason and should not be taken seriously.” He wondered who had been carelessly talking of what had happened, only a few knew the circumstances of the attack. Sir Pheles had covered it up the best he could. Either way he wasn’t going to indulge his students in the rumours, no matter how true they might be.

With that the class continued on as planned. At the end of class Yukio was packing up his things and Bon, Shima and Konekomaru approached him. Yukio looked at them hesitantly, waiting for someone to make the first move.

“So, **_Mr. Okumura_**? You sure kept that quiet.” Shima was the first to speak, with a sly grin plastering his face.

“It didn’t really seem important to mention, since you were going to find out anyway.” He said with a smile. “I didn’t really want people knowing I was the teacher before classes either. It was kind of nice just being me for a little while, before becoming your instructor.”

“So, the Paladin, he’s your dad. Right?” Suguro asked, Yukio nodded his confirmation.

“Yeah, if he had been well, he would’ve been teaching you with me as his assistant. But due to the circumstances, I was kind of thrown in the deep end… So hopefully the class was okay, despite my tardiness.” Yukio scratched the back of his head forcing a laugh.

“So about what Kamiki said, is it true?” Suguro looked serious for a moment. The thought of Satan returning had dwelled on his mind the whole lesson. Yukio looked at him thoughtfully before smiling.

“Like I said, it’s just a rumour. My father was just caught off guard. But because he’s the Paladin, people tend to think he’s invincible, so no common thief could just take him on. So, their imaginations get the better of them.” They looked like they were buying it. “Anyway, I’ll see you back at the dorm. Oh, don’t forget I’ve assigned homework.” He shot them an evil smile and left the room, briefcase in hand.

“That guy has a dark side…” Shima let out a nervous laugh.

“I don’t buy it. Satan is too sensitive a subject for anyone to be casually gossiping about. There must be some truth behind it, but _Mr_. Okumura has to keep his mouth shut.” Suguro looked back to the others, Shima seemed to agree but Konekomaru fidgeted nervously.

They soon left to make their way back to the dorms. The trio cracked on with their homework whilst their ‘teacher’ was busy working on lesson plans. Shima had tried joking about letting him off the homework only for Yukio to give his ‘I’m-not-amused’ face. There was a deafening silence after that filled with only pen scratches on paper. Yukio’s mind wandered to Rin again, his dreams still haunting him every night. Shima had now taken to hitting him with a pillow every time his sleep talking woke him up.

He wondered what had happened to Rin when he was taken to Gehenna. What had Satan done to him? Was he even still alive? If he was alive, what sort of things was Satan putting in his head? Would Satan even keep him around or just take his body right away, surely that was Satan’s only use for him? But they would’ve heard something already if he had taken possession of a body. Judging by the Blue Night, he was one for big theatrics.

His father had apparently spoken to Mephisto sometime after waking. But the demon being ever aloof about the situation hasn’t offered any help or insight, yet. Even with all his so-called ‘contacts’ in Gehenna, there had been no sight or contact with Rin. He had been down there 2 weeks now… It did make Yukio wonder if Mephisto was on their side or if he was conspiring with Satan.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his phone started to ring. He checked the caller ID to see ‘Dad’ on the phone. He pushed the call button to answer.

“Hi Dad. Everything okay?”

“Yukio! Guess what!” Shiro nearly shouting down the phone caused Yukio to jump.

“What?”

“I’m getting discharged at the end of the week.” Shiro sounded extra cheerful to finally be getting out of the hospital. He had not been lucky with the pretty nurses, so they started sending him male nurses instead. He had then decided to self-discharge, much to the annoyance of the doctors, but he was well enough to rest at home now.

“Are you sure you’re well enough Dad? How’re you getting home?”

“Yes, yes I’m fine! Well, Mephisto has offered me a ride, but I’m under the impression he wants to discuss something about Rin. He seemed pretty serious over the phone.” Shiro’s voice trailed off.

“He wants to talk about Nii-san? Did he manage to contact him?” It took Yukio a second to realise the pen scratches had stopped. Then it dawned on him he wasn’t alone in the room. Crap. Yukio quickly stood up and left the room, phone still stuck to his ear, shutting the door behind him.

“Well, that was odd.” Suguro said looking towards the door Yukio had just walked out of. Shima snuck over to Yukio’s desk to peek at the lesson plan he had been working on.

“Shima what are you doing?” Koneko looked over curiously.

“Well…I was just looking to see if he had any surprise tests planned. But apparently our lesson plan for the week is… ‘Rin’. Both Suguro and Koneko looked over confused. Shima held up the piece of paper and what started off normal, turned into repeated scribbles of the word ‘Rin’.

“Was he spacing out or something?” Suguro asked staring at the paper.

“Possibly. Who’s Rin though?” Shima looked to the other two and then towards the door. Koneko sat thoughtfully for a moment.

“His brother maybe? You said he was having dreams about him, right?” They both nodded simultaneously “So, he’s obviously thinking about him subconsciously.”

“Well he did just suspiciously run out of the room as soon as he mentioned his brother. There must be something more going on than him just being a ‘drop out looking for a job’.” Suguro looked at both his friends who seemed to be in agreement with him.

Out in the hall Yukio continued his conversation with his Dad. “Sorry, I was in a room full of classmates…what exactly did Sir Pheles say? Has he managed to contact Nii-san?”

“He didn’t say, he didn’t even mention Rin over the phone. Just said he had _important_ matters to discuss, when I asked if it was related to Rin, he just made a noise. Damn demon can’t just give a straight answer.” Shiro sighed “Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I’d be going home soon.”

“Okay, thanks for letting me know. I’ll come visit at the end of the week after classes. I want to hear what Sir Pheles has to say…” Yukio pushed the red button on his phone and hung up. “Nii-san…” He turned around to see shadows moving in the light from under his dorm door. He sighed, maybe he should’ve taken the room on his own after all…

He went back into the dorm room, his roommates sat innocently on their beds, pretending to concentrate on their homework as if nothing had happened. Yukio wondered if they had been listening at the door, not that they would’ve heard much more. Yukio sighed and went back to his lesson plan.

“Everything okay?” Yukio looked up to see a concerned Suguro looking his way. He sent back a smile.

“Yes, fine. My father is going home at the end of the week, so I’m going to spend the weekend there. Provided nothing else comes up.” He said no more and went back to his work. The trio remained quiet, giving each other suspicious looks, eventually returning to their homework.

Yukio looked at his lesson plan, he then noticed all the scribbles of Rin’s name over the paper. He pinched the bridge of his nose; this was getting ridiculous. First the dreams, now he was unconsciously writing his brother’s name everywhere. He screwed up the paper and threw it into a nearby paper waste bin. He pulled out another piece of paper and started again, finishing the lesson plan before going to bed for another restless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God I'm sorry! This was originally written back in Jan - But due to my wanting to see the full extent of current manga chapters it was delayed. Still want to know the whole story but I think I will be waiting a while and didn't want to keep this chapter waiting much longer. So I finally got it re-written along with some editing of previous chapters (mainly Rin's section of chapter 2). It was going to be longer, but I've decided to do the next part in the next chapter - incoming demon kings! In case I haven't made it clear, Yukio and Rin's timelines are not synced up yet, Rin is currently a week behind (or around that) eventually they will sync up though!
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos so far! I really appreciate it :)


	4. The Demon Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Iblis and Amaimon to bring joy to Rin's already wonderful life.

Rin had now explored every nook and cranny of his room…and was now laid back on his bed tracing the patterns of the ceiling in the air with his finger. He’d managed to find a change of clothes in the dresser. He was now wearing black jeans with a chain and a dark blue t-shirt. He also found some black combat boots and a white hooded jacket. The jacket was long at the back, past his knees, with a split in the middle which seemed convenient for his tail. He wondered who picked out the clothes, and where they had come from. But didn’t dwell on it thankful to have something comfortable to wear other than a formal suit.

But now he was bored, he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to leave his room or even if he wanted to. He’d probably get lost trying to navigate the castle and he wasn’t paying much attention earlier when the guards had escorted him to Satan. He just felt like he was waiting for something to happen, like if he waited long enough someone would come to save him. He imagined Father Fujimoto, Yukio and the priests coming to his rescue, bashing down the doors and killing all who stood in their way… but no one was coming. He was alone down here and, in a place where humans couldn’t follow.

He looked out of the window to the purplish-red sky. He could see a bright red sun or was it a moon… he couldn’t tell if it was day or night, did they have day and night in Gehenna? He let out a long sigh, he missed the blue sky. It made him realise why demons wanted to go to Assiah, and he wondered how long he had before Satan got fed up with waiting for his chance. What exactly would he have to do for Satan to keep him happy? The thought made him dread what was going to happen to him down here.

Flopping back on his pillow he stared at the demon heart still floating above his chest, calm blue flame fluttering around it. Why did something everyone made out to be so evil, look so beautiful?

Was he evil just because he was a demon? All this crap was giving him a headache…or maybe it was those horn nubs on his head…either way his head hurt. He closed his eyes briefly before a clang of metal outside the door sent him bolt upright. A loud bang on his door followed, and another before the door was kicked open. Bright red flames burst through the door as two figures walked into the room.

Instinctively Rin’s own flames surrounded him and he failed to suppress the growl that resonated from his throat.

A female voice laughed within the red flames before the fiery woman emerged, followed by the green-haired demon patting off a few flames from his already tattered jacket, looking rather annoyed at the woman.

“Did you have to flame up so much?” Examining his jacket with a pout.

“Oh please, a few more holes in that rag won’t hurt” She huffed, rolling her eyes at the other. She stood there confidently in an outfit that reminded Rin of a slave-girl Leia.

“Father might be upset you killed the guards.” The green-haired demon said looking back at the charred bodies on the floor.

“Tch, they can be replaced. They should’ve known better than to get in my way and deny me access to my little brother.” Finally turning her attention to Rin, a moment of awe crossed her face at the sight of the blue flames surrounding him, before carefully morphing into displeasure.

“So, it’s true. The _Runt_ does have father’s flames-” She scoffed. Rin growled in response; bearing his fangs – his instincts acting on their own “-and a death wish as well it seems.”

She started towards him glaring with contempt.

Coming to his senses, Rin began backing up, but wasn’t fast enough when the fiery demoness jumped and landed behind him grabbing his tail. She pulled and Rin yelled falling to the floor in pain, flames dissipating. Still holding on to his tail, the demoness dug her stiletto heel into Rin’s back and knelt down on the other knee beside him. Leaning in close to whisper in his ear.

“Father may have let you live for now dear brother, but I’m sure he will tire of you soon enough. And when he does, I will relish making you squirm…” She licked the side of Rin’s face, he shuddered at the sensation. She stood up and released Rin’s tail.

“Now get up, Runt.”

He wasn’t too fond of this new nickname…

Rin managed to push himself up to a sitting position, leaning his back on the bed. He wiped his face of the moisture left behind and glared up at the demoness before him. She crossed her arms; cocking her hip to the side and glared right back.

 A crunch from the doorway drew them both out of the awkwardness. They both looked to the green-haired demon casually crunching on a lollypop, whilst watching their exchange.

“What?” He said tonelessly with another crunch.

Rin suppressed a laugh. The female sighed and rolled her eyes, looking back to him, lips twisting into a smile.

“So, I take it you’re not here to kill me then?” Rin spoke up, looking back to the woman.

“Hmph, Father would have my head if I harmed his precious Son.” She let out a disgruntled sigh.

“I don’t think he’d care that much, as long as my body is in one piece…”

“Yes well, in this case, Father has requested me to train you. I will not disobey his orders.” The woman grimaced.

“Train me with what exactly?” Rin questioned.

“What else?” She fired up her flames and they danced around her effortlessly. “My name is Iblis; I am the Demon King of Fire. I am to help you master control over your own flames.”

“Who is he then?” Rin asked pointing to the green-haired demon stood by the door. The demon took note of his inclusion and walked over to stand with his fiery sibling. Crouching down in front of Rin at eye level.

“I’m Amaimon, Father asked me to play with you.” He gave a hungry smile which in turn sent shivers down Rin’s spine. He leant in closer invading Rin’s personal space “Do you want to play?”.

Rin gulped and shook his head “Not really…”

Amaimon pouted and let out a disappointed whine. “No fair.”

“Patience, Amaimon.” Iblis grabbed Amaimon’s collar and pulled him back from Rin, he let out a sigh of relief. Amaimon grumbled something in response but Rin couldn’t hear it.

“Now, on your feet Runt. Follow us.” Iblis and Amaimon moved back towards the door.

“My name is Rin, not Runt” Rin shouted back in annoyance.

“Ri- Oh my that deluded witch even named you after Father…” Iblis rolled her eyes and began to walk to the door.

“Witch? Wait, how am I named after Fa-Satan?” Rin caught himself before repeating Iblis, he wasn’t prepared to accept Satan as anything more than the demon he was. Rin managed to stand and walked towards Iblis and the door.

Iblis paused and looked back at him thoughtfully for a moment.

“When Father first appeared in Assiah, your Mother had given him the name ‘Rinka’. It was only after he had developed an ego of his own, he became known as Satan. So, in a way she named you after Rinka.”

“So, you knew my Mother?” Rin almost looked pleading, he’d never wanted to know always taking whatever Shiro had told him to heart and not prying further. But now that the information was so close, he almost wanted to grasp at it.

“I am not here to talk about the Witch.” Iblis grimaced.

“Don’t let Father here you calling her that.” Amaimon chimed in.

“Father already knows my stance on that subject.” Iblis growled back. Amaimon shrugged in response.

Rin was confused, he had no idea what they were talking about but apparently, his Mother was a witch. He wasn’t sure what to think about that. Satan would know more, but he didn’t really want another talk with him. Satan hadn’t seemed too enthusiastic to talk about the past either. A story for another time he had said.

Rin was dragged out of his thoughts by a slap on the back of his head. He looked to Iblis who was standing by the door, Amaimon was stood next to him and had been the one to knock him in the head. Nodding towards the door, Amaimon grabbed Rin’s shoulder and pushed him into the corridor.

Rin took in the scene in front of him. Charred remains on the floor of two large bodies, blackened armour and walls like an explosion had taken place. The smell of charcoal was fresh in the air. Rin took care to walk around the bodies not disturbing what remains were left, covering his mouth as he did so. Amaimon didn’t have the same sentiments when kicking the armour aside and walking through the charred bodies causing them to crumble beneath his feet. Grabbing another lollypop from his pocket and casually sticking it in his mouth. He noticed Rin watching him and pulled out another, offering it to Rin with a blank look on his face. Rin hesitated whilst trying to process the situation in his head.

The Demon King was offering him a lollypop…

Before he had a chance to refuse Amaimon had shoved the lolly into Rin’s pocket and marched off to walk with Iblis.

He honestly wished he’d just left his room now when he had the chance. Since being lost in this castle seemed the better option than wherever he was headed with these two, and whatever they had planned for him. He contemplated the idea of running in the opposite direction, but decided that would probably land him in even more trouble when they caught up to him…

* * *

Rin had no idea where they were headed, but he was sure if they had been headed back to the throne room again, they would’ve been there already. No, the corridors also looked somewhat different, if anything it seemed like it was getting lighter. Were there more windows here or something.

Before long they had arrived at some large double doors, larger than the ones to the throne room it seemed. They were made of solid weighted metal and seemed like nothing would budge them. Rin looked to Iblis and Amaimon who both seemed to be waiting for something. Suddenly with a loud groaning creek, the doors began to open inwards, the light from inside the room nearly blinding Rin.

Inside the doors was a huge Arena, Rin gulped. He wondered how this fit into the castle as it looked huge, the ceiling was high enough it seemed like you could fit another castle inside. There was a large seating area going around the arena and a few balconies above that. There seemed enough seating to fit a pretty decent sized audience, but it was empty. At least all but one seat was empty, sat in the highest seat in the centre of his own personal balcony, was Satan. He sat there silently watching the Arena, his eyes focussed on Rin, who immediately turned his gaze away.

He looked behind at the closing doors, only then did he notice all the scratches…no, deep claw marks going up the length of both doors. Rin felt something drop in the pit of his stomach, what was going to happen here.

Iblis bowed down in respect to her father’s presence. Rin stood awkwardly behind her before Amaimon had grabbed his hair and kicked the back of his knees. Rin forcefully fell onto his hands and knees; head pushed to the ground by Amaimon now also bowing. Rin pulled his hands into fists, scraping the dirt from the arena under his nails.

Satan sneered, and promptly gave a nod, Iblis and Amaimon stood again. Rin, dragged back to his feet, was then pushed into the arena by Amaimon.

“Stand in the centre of the arena.” Iblis ordered.

Rin hesitated but did as he was told. As much as he hated it, he was out-numbered by two older and stronger demons and Satan was watching too closely for comfort. He reached the centre of the arena sparing a glance to Satan in the distance, before looking back to Iblis and Amaimon.

“Right, now I want you to summon your flames.”

Summon his flames? How the hell was he supposed to do that? He’d only just got them and they seemed to have a mind of their own most of the time. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate as if hoping they would just appear on their own. But nothing happened.

Satan looked rather displeased.

 “What’s wrong? You had no trouble earlier.” Iblis shot him an irritated glance.

“I-I uh don’t really know how to summon them at will. They just happen when I’m upset or angry. Like a reflex I guess.”

Iblis groaned pinching the bridge of her nose “Ugh, infants…” she muttered to herself.

“Because you have been separated from your Demon heart for so long your powers are behaving like an infant’s. They act on instinct and are led by your emotions. The more you use them and train with them, the easier they will manifest and your control will improve.”

Rin nodded as he looked down at his heart.

“Also—” Rin looked back up to Iblis as she spoke “—the sooner you come to accept your demonic nature, the sooner you will master your power.” Rin grimaced at that. He still wasn’t prepared to accept the whole being a demon thing. He’d never asked for this power he had just wanted to be accepted. His family had been the only ones to actually accept him for the way he was growing up, at least that’s what he’d thought…until his powers awakened. Now he just felt back at square one with even more problems if he couldn’t control his flames.

“But right now, we need to see what these flames of yours can do, and if you can’t summon them, we’ll have to force them out of you.” She shot him a cocky smile.

“Wait, what? How do you—"

Looking around for a moment she suddenly fixated on Amaimon. Smiling eagerly at him.

“Amaimon, if you would.” She snapped her fingers pointing towards Rin in the middle of the room.

With that, Amaimon’s ears perked up and he smiled excitedly. Rin wasn’t sure what was happening until Amaimon jumped towards him claws outstretched, Rin just about dodged before yelling back at Iblis.

“What the hell?!”

“As I said, I want to see how strong your flames are, I need to see what I’m dealing with.” Iblis shrugged and jumped up to the balcony with Satan, propelling herself with her own fire. Rin was now left alone in the arena floor with Amaimon, who had a hungry look on his face. He turned his attention back to Rin and grinned and big toothy grin before launching himself across the room towards him.

Rin’s instincts finally kicked in and his flames manifested themselves around him enough make Amaimon hesitate briefly before continuing his attack. Rin had been in plenty of fights throughout his life, he was happy that he knew how to fight, especially now. But this was different, he was fighting a demon. Not just any demon either, this was a Demon KING and one that particularly loved to fight from the looks of it.

If Rin tried to block, Amaimon could slash his arms with his claws. He could tell he was super strong as well. The only thing Rin seemed to have that might deter Amaimon was his flames. But even as they were, they didn’t seem too threatening to him, he needed more. Right now, Rin was nothing but a stronger than average human with blue flames that he couldn’t control.

Amaimon lunged at Rin; claws outstretched, leaving him no time to dodge. But Rin managed to grab Amaimon’s arm with his claws about an inch from his face. Without hesitating, Amaimon swung his leg into Rin’s stomach knocking him across the arena and into the wall with enough force to cause a crack. Rin managed to push himself onto his hands and knees. He coughed up a metallic tasting fluid and spat it to the ground, the bright red contrasted with the dull sandy floor.

“He sure can take a beating I’ll give him that.” Iblis stated as she overlooked the fight below. Amaimon was giving Rin no chances to fight back, his flames still a flicker around him barely enough to be a threat.

“What is your plan here, Iblis?” Satan spoke not taking his eyes off of Rin.

“I’m sure you sensed it too, didn’t you?” She looked down to Satan. His interest piqued; he finally drew his attention away from Rin.

“I did. First when I broke that sword. Then briefly again during our chat in the throne room. He seems to be unconsciously suppressing it though.” Satan turned back to the fight scratching his beard.

“Hm, I felt it when we broke into his room, he flared up in a defensive manner. I don’t suppose it helped he was still fairly weak when his heart was unsealed, he was out for nearly a week.”

“No, but it had to be done. The sooner he gets used to this power, the faster he will become a stronger vessel for those flames. That and sending the broken sword back to Samael was a perfect way to send a message.” He grinned to himself. “I take it he’ll need new guards by his door, I had heard the lower demons complaining of an explosion…”

“They got in my way.” She said without flinching “In regards to Samael, Amaimon said he was rather… ‘pissed’ at your interference with his plans. But I’m sure he has other tricks up his sleeve. This is Samael after all.” Satan nodded in response. “Do you still plan to use the boy’s body, when it's ready?”

Satan didn’t answer, choosing to sit in silence as his only response. His plans for Rin were his business. If he could keep Rin by his side along with obtaining a suitable vessel, it would make claiming Assiah an easy task. But Rin wouldn’t be so easily turned against those humans. He’d planted the seeds of doubt, but now they needed to grow.

Iblis, annoyed as she was with the silence, knew better than to press the matter.

Their conversation was brought to a halt by an explosion down below and Amaimon flying into the opposing wall. There was a huge dust cloud where the explosion came from and a blue hue radiating from within.

* * *

Rin pushed himself up off the floor, wiping the blood from his jaw. Amaimon didn’t give him any more time to recover before slamming into him again and again.

“Hm, I was hoping for more of a fight. Everyone seemed so obsessed with you, even older brother was annoyed you had been taken. But I don’t understand why; you’re so weak.”

He continued his barrage of attacks on Rin who was currently pinned to the floor with Amaimon straddled over his waist. All he could do was raise his arms to block what he could of Amaimon’s attacks. His vision was blurred but he could still make out the figures of Satan and Iblis in the stands overlooking the arena. Did Satan change his mind, and want him dead? Or was this really just part of his so-called demon training?

Amaimon was relentless, and Rin was ready to just give up and let him end it there and then. He had no home, no family and no place in either Assiah or Gehenna it seemed. Too demon to be a human and too human to be a demon.

Voices were screaming in his head, all the times he’d been called a demon flooding back to him. All the times he was reprimanded for fighting back and made to feel like it was wrong. Like he was wrong. But really, he was just being what he was born to be; a Demon. He had tried so hard to be human, to be accepted. He pretended not to notice the cold and fearful looks he got from his family when he slipped up, but they haunted him nonetheless.

He was sick of being knocked down. He wanted to be free. He wanted to burn.

All of a sudden, his flames exploded out of him knocking Amaimon across the room to the opposing wall. The explosion sent up a dust cloud from the sandy floor.

Satan arose from his seat to get a better look. Iblis joined him on the edge of the balcony.

The dust started to clear and stood in the centre, in a pillar of violent blue flames, was Rin. Satan gave a menacing grin.

Rin stood there for a moment looking at his hands, long black claws now graced his fingers. He raised his head and looked over to Amaimon in the distance standing up from where he’d been thrown. A deep guttural growl radiated from his throat as he moved towards him, flames growing even higher.

“Burn…” Rin’s voice was low and gravelly, almost monstrous.

His walk turned to a run and he pounced on top of Amaimon engulfing them both in blue flames as he clawed away at him.

“He’s finally thinking like a demon.” Iblis stated. Satan completely ignoring her in favour of watching his son rip into Amaimon. The glee was practically emanating from his face.

After a while, it was apparent Rin was going for the kill and was not letting up. Amaimon was starting to deteriorate under the intenseness of Rin’s flames. His screams soon filling the arena.

“Father, we should stop him before Amaimon’s vessel is destroyed.”

“Very well. I have seen enough for now.” Satan sounded almost disappointed at having to stop the fight. Seeing the amount of power radiating from Rin so early was pleasing. But he wasn’t going to risk Amaimon’s vessel, he was still useful to him in Assiah. Even if just to keep an eye on Samael.

He descended down to the arena himself, Rin wasn’t going to let up easily not if he thought someone was weak. Iblis had jumped down ahead to pry Rin away from Amaimon and was fending him off herself. Luckily, she was still the stronger demon, despite his blue flames. He was fighting like a wild demon, blinded by his rage. She managed to floor him long enough to get a grip on his tail again. He squirmed under her but stayed relatively still so as not to cause himself more pain.

Satan approached and stood at his head.

“Rin, enough!” His voice was a warning in itself. But Satan’s presence alone was enough to stop Rin. Even in his current state, he recognised Satan’s authority and power. Rin looked up at Satan, his expression was a mix of rage and pleading.

“Want—” Rin started, his conscious seemed split in two and both were fighting for superiority. “Want to burn…” His hands rolled up into fists, claws stabbing into his palms. Blood pooling onto the sand below.

“What do you want to burn, Rin?” Satan crouched down to meet Rin’s gaze.

There was a pause before the low gravelly voice came back “Everything…”.

Satan smiled darkly and held his hand out to Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit writers block in May. This chapter was hard as I've not wrote fights before. But here we have Iblis and Amaimon enter the scene. There was going to be more and I'm annoyed I just missed my 4k word quota I was aiming for but it seemed like a fun place to stop. (At least it didn't take me 4 months...)


	5. Slowly Breaking

The demon in Rin moved to take his Father’s hand but stopped suddenly.

With a look of pain and fear Rin momentarily regained control of himself, slapping Satan’s hand aside. Iblis twisted at his tail causing Rin to buckle over in pain. The demon inside his head screaming for release. It was the worse headache Rin had ever experienced.

He screamed on the floor, gripping and pulling on his hair, claws now scraping gashes into his scalp tainting his hair red with blood.

“Ngh-argh! Stop it! Please!”

His flames rose and flared violently again. Iblis had been about to disable him again, still gripping his tail, but Satan rose a hand stopping her. He motioned for her to leave. Reluctantly she let go of Rin’s tail, which immediately wrapped itself around his leg to avoid further pain. Iblis backed up and went to retrieve Amaimon in his semi-unconscious state from where she had pulled Rin off him. She carried him out of the arena; doors closing behind them. Leaving Rin and Satan alone again.

Blood was soon dripping from Rin’s head and onto the sand below. Satan took gripped hold of his wrists, pulling them away from his head. Holding them down tightly so that Rin could not do any more damage to himself.

“Rin, look at me.” His voice was calm but authoritative. It reminded Rin of Shiro; it didn’t help that he sort of looked like him as well.

Rin looked up his face a mix of emotions. Tears were falling down his face whilst his eyes were flashing between normal and warped. The urge to burn everything was so strong and was pounding at the back of his mind, like a monster trying to get out. Rin was still fighting against it, trying to push it back down to the depths whence it came.

“What’s happening to me…?”

“Your demon ego is fighting for freedom. Since you are currently separate entities, he wants dominance over your body.”

Satan’s grip was still tight on his wrists. Rin was shaking under his hold, he was scared.

“How do I make it stop?” He flinched in pain, pushing down another throb. “This is my body!”

Satan laughed. “Do you think that this is just a demon possessing you? Your demon ego is part of who you are! It won’t go away it will always be a threat in the back of your mind.”

“So, what am I supposed to do…”

“What else?” Satan gave Rin a sly smirk “You can either embrace your demon side and join with it. Which, will further your progress of controlling your power. Or…” He looked Rin in the eyes “You can continue to fight it until it takes over by force. Taking away any control you once had.”

“I’m sure you’ve had experience of what happens when you’ve lost control of it before now.”

A look of realisation dawned on Rin’s face as he could recall events of his childhood. Blacking out and sending another child to the hospital, all because he lost control. The realisation slowly morphed to anguish. He always just assumed he had issues controlling his anger – now it seemed like this thing had been playing at the back of his mind the whole time, influencing him but never truly able to break free of the seal.

Another throb hit the back of his head causing him to flinch in pain.

Satan started to wonder how stubborn he was going to be. Then again if anything like Yuri – very. He decided to take pity on the boy, bringing forth his own flames and surrounding them both. Rin tried to pull away in fear but Satan kept the grip on his arms forcing him to stay put.  
The flames didn’t burn him or hurt at all, just like his own. They were comforting and warm, so much so the screaming and throbbing in his head finally stopped. Rin’s own flames dimmed down, just licking on the surface of his body. The urge to burn and destroy now sinking back down to the depths of his mind.

Rin let out a sigh of relief.

“I have calmed it for now. But it will get harder to suppress from now on. Make your choice before it takes over permanently.” Satan finally released Rin’s wrists, slight bruising apparently where he had held on so tight. But would soon heal. Rin rubbed his wrists to ease the pain slightly.

“What’s gonna happen to me if I join with it?” Rin grimaced at the words that just left his mouth. He didn’t even want to consider it, but he feared the alternative more.

“Your mind will be whole again, completing your rebirth fully. Your power will come more naturally—” Satan spouted the positives like they were nothing before Rin cut him off.

“No! What will happen to **ME**?! I don’t care about any of that I just want to know if… if I will still be myself!”

Satan looked away thoughtfully, there was no answer he could give that would make Rin any happier about it. He would rather Rin knew the truth and was prepared to make the sacrifice knowing what would happen. Being honest would also put him in a better position than Shiro and the other twin when Rin finally confronts his family, there was no denying it will eventually happen.

He turned back to Rin, with seriousness even he wasn’t aware he was capable of.

“No.”

Rin’s face dropped at the revelation. He was stunned Satan was so blunt about it, thinking he would just tell Rin what he wanted to hear. But he was actually telling the truth. He wouldn’t still be the same person anymore. But his only other option was being that uncontrollable monster.

Since he had been in Gehenna, it was like he was faced with constant ultimatums that he didn’t want to deal with.

Satan held his hand out again to Rin. He ignored it and struggled to his feet alone.

“You will still be conscious and your actions will be your own. But embracing your demon side will change you, mentally.”

“I can’t decide this right now. I don’t want to be an out of control beast but…I don’t want to lose myself either.”

“Very well. When you have made your choice come and see me. Iblis will still be taking you for training in the meantime.”

Rin had a defeated look at that, he didn’t want a repeat of today.

“There will be no more fighting until you have made your choice.” He turned and began to walk towards the door before stopping briefly to say one final thing “However…” turning back to face Rin again “If you do lose control permanently. That is when your body is forfeit to me.”

Rin looked defeated and gave a weak nod and followed Satan out of the Arena.

* * *

Rin opened his eyes, to a room that felt strangely familiar. When had he fallen asleep? He looked around confused by his current surroundings, the brightness of the room practically blinding him. When had Gehenna been so bright?

His eyes adjusted and he realised he wasn’t where he thought he was.

It was the room he shared with Yukio at the monastery, he looked around taking in the pleasant view. Feeling elated, was he really home?

The morning sun was shining through the window with a welcoming gentle breeze on his face. He could hear the faint sound of someone breathing. His eyes wandered over to the opposite side of the room. Seeing a familiar shape under a pile of blankets, messy brown hair poking out of the top, those dorky glasses on the nightstand.

Had he been dreaming…? Or was this the dream? It felt real, but so did Gehenna. He sat up and slid his feet on to the wooden floor, scratching his head roughly before standing. He felt off balance, he turned to see his tail was gone. His breath hitched as he quietly but quickly left the room, making his way to the bathroom.

He looked in the mirror taking in his appearance. He was human again. Dark hair and all.

What was going on? Had he been dreaming this whole time or was his head playing some sort of sick joke on him?

He left the bathroom and stood in the hallway for a moment. Silence. There was no bustle of the other priests, or of Father Fujimoto making breakfast. It felt wrong. On returning to his room Yukio was now sat up in his bed, his head in one hand, a gun in the other. Rin froze in the doorway, eyeing the gun. Feeling like something had dropped in the pit of his stomach.

“Yukio…? Why do you have that?”

Wake up.

_Your brother is an exorcist. They all fear you. Demon. Burn them all…_

Voices echoed in his head.

Rin put a hand up to his head, teeth clenched in pain.

“No – Shut up!”

Wake up.

Yukio raised his head up to look at Rin, who was still staring at the gun. Yukio clicked off the safety and stood up, gun still by his side. Rin looked up to meet his brother’s gaze, only then did he see the fear and anger in them. Yukio raised the gun to Rin’s head.

Wake up **now**.

“You’re not my brother. You’re nothing but a demon wearing his skin…” Tears formed in his eyes as his finger tensed on the trigger “You’re the reason my Father is **dead**!”

Rin flinched, feeling his heartache in his chest at the thought of Father Fujimoto dead. Rin raised his hands to reach for the gun, only to see the blue flames that fluttered around them, black claws instead of his fingernails. His tail swishing around behind him. This wasn’t real, it had to be a nightmare and he wanted out of it now. Yukio wouldn’t pull a gun on him…would he?

“Yukio… pleas—”

“Shut up! I won’t listen. My family is **dead**! And it’s your fault!” With that Yukio pulled the trigger. “Filthy demon…” Rin just barely made out his final words before everything faded to black.

Rin’s eyes snapped open and he yelled out in pain. He sat up gripping his chest, heaving and struggling to breathe, his flames flaring around him before he heard a gasp from the room. The demon servant girl from the previous day stood in the middle of the room with a trolley. A look of fear on her face and visibly shaking at the sight of the flames.

Something came over Rin. The fear she emanated sent a strange feeling bubbling up inside of him and he let out a low growl.

Before she had a chance to react, a demonic looking Rin had pounced on her. Knocking the trolley over and spilling the contents over the floor. Pinning her to the ground claws dug into her arms, he could feel the fear radiating off her and it made him shudder with delight. She screamed as he sunk his fangs into the crook of her neck.

The taste of blood on his tongue nearly sent him into a frenzy, he wanted more. He sat up to admire his prey. The fearful demon squirming under his hold, blood running down her shoulder. He licked his lips and grinned.

* * *

It had been a few hours and was now lunchtime, servants were buzzing around the castle. The matron noticed the trolley for the new Prince’s room was still there. Had the servant to that room shirked their duties? She decided to take it herself and reprimand the servant later when she found out who it was. Far too many demons under her command to remember them all, plus with Lord Satan’s temper, it was a high turnover when the occasional servant did something wrong and got burned alive. From what she had heard the Prince seemed rather timid in comparison.

On arrival at the Prince’s room, there were no guards outside – obviously still waiting to be replaced after Iblis’ outburst. But something else stood out, a strong smell of blood. There was nothing in the corridor that she could see. She pushed the trolley up to the door and gave a small knock. There was no answer.

She knocked again, but still no response. Did the Prince leave his room to eat with the others instead? Surely Satan would’ve updated the service demons if such a thing had happened. She knocked one more time before opening the door a crack. She was hit in the face with the strong smell of blood and decay, she pushed the door open to see what had happened, fearing the Prince had gotten hurt himself.

But what she saw before her was not the Prince, but the missing servant, what was left of her anyway. She was surrounded by a pool of her own blood, a trail of which was leading to the adjacent bathroom. The door was ajar but the light off. She wondered if she should risk checking on the Prince or find someone more capable of dealing with him, he certainly wasn’t as timid as she was led to believe. But then what should she have expected from a child of Satan himself.

She took a breath and steeled herself, pushing the new trolley into the room and confidently walking to the bathroom door. Carefully stepping around the pool of blood not even sparing a glance for the dead servant on the floor. She would end up the same way if this didn’t go well. Walking up to the door she could hear sobs and panicked breathing from inside. Pushing open the door a bit more and feeling around for the light, she turned it on.

The blood trail led to a corner of the bathroom where Rin sat huddled up and shaking. He was covered in blood. He held fearful look on his face when he realised someone had entered the room.

“Get out! Get away from me!” He croaked, tears falling down his face leaving smears through the blood.

Without hesitating the Matron was in front of Rin cupping his face and forcing him to look at her.

She had a long stern face with a light purple skin tone, narrow red eyes with yellow slits and two long straight horns atop her head. She wore a long black conservative dress with a white apron tied around her waist.

“My dear boy you are a mess. Let’s get you cleaned up”

He recoiled at the touch and pushed her away growling at her, his flames were a flicker but still there. “Don’t touch me!”

The Matron gave a sigh and knelt down in the trail of blood directly in front of Rin, not giving a care for her dress. Tilting her head, trying to make eye contact with him. He buried his face into his arms, that were wrapped around his legs. He let out a shaken breath.

“I killed her…” His voice was a whisper, but with the Matron’s demon hearing she had no trouble hearing what he said.

“Tell me what happened, Your Highness.” Rin flinched, being reminded of his status here. He raised his head to look at the older demon. “Or would you rather speak to your Father? I can take you to him.” He would, but not the same one she was referring to…

“No, not him.” He managed to croak out. “Please…” He gave her a pleading look. Now that she could see he face she could see the blood smeared on his face. But she gave him a calm smile.

“Fine, but you will have to speak to him about this eventually. For now, just tell me what happened.”

“I-I was dreaming and when I woke up…I dunno, I just wasn’t myself…She must’ve come in to bring breakfast and saw the flames. She got scared.” He paused briefly “I felt her fear and it made me feel…it made me feel happy.” The Matron nodded letting him continue “Then the next thing I knew she was dead--” He took in a sharp breath “—and I was covered in her blood. I could still taste it in my mouth—oh god what’s wrong with me?!”

“Nothing, Your Highness. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It happens a lot. Especially in this place.” Rin looked up to her “Lord Satan has gone through many servants. As have the Ba’al. It’s a job risk I’m afraid. You have done nothing that they themselves haven’t already done plenty of times. I mean you remember what happened to the guards?”

“I don’t care! I’m not…I’m not like them! Just because they do it doesn’t make it right! She didn’t deserve to die…and now I have to live with what I did. I have to hear her screams in my head and the smell and taste of her blood are still there!”

“Oh, my boy. You are still very much human, aren’t you?” She gave him a sympathetic look.

“Is that such a bad thing?”

She frowned at him briefly but her features softened again and she sighed.

“Considering who your Father is and where you are, probably. If Demon’s sense you have a weakness, they will exploit it.”

“But if I could just get back to Assiah—”

“You would be killed.” She interrupted. “You obviously have no control over your demon urges right now, and if you lost control up there you would have exorcists all over you.”

“My Brother is an exorcist – I’m sure he’d protect—” He suddenly remembered his dream and stopped. He clenched his fist and pushed down the rising anger in his chest, a dull throb at the back of his mind.

“Calm yourself, child. Let us get you cleaned up before you go planning any escape attempts to Assiah.” She held out a hand to him.

He tentatively took it and allowed her to help him. She helped him out of his clothes and ran a bath. He was almost too out of it to care that he was stood in his underwear whilst this demon took care of him. She placed a towel by the bath and left the room so Rin could bathe in privacy. Proceeding to clean the mess in the main room whilst he was occupied.

When Rin was finished, he wrapped the towel around himself and moved to the bedroom, hesitating at the door. His hand shook as he hovered it over the handle. He was afraid to see the bloody mess he had created and be reminded of what he had done. He felt himself slipping into a panic and fell to the floor trying to remember how to breathe. He screamed.

Matron opened the door with a worried look, Rin was sat on the floor in the doorway. His hands on his head as he panicked. She grabbed a nearby robe and draped it around Rin.

“You do not have to fret, your Highness. The room is back to the way it was.”

Rin looked up and glanced around the room. Not a trace of blood was left, the body was nowhere to be seen.

He looked up at the demon in confusion.

“Why are you helping me like this?” He had assumed all demons or most to be evil and manipulative or bloodthirsty and violent. Admittedly some were but even his so-called Father was causing him a bit of shock with the way he was being treated.

The matron looked somewhat taken aback by the question. But returned a kind smile. “My dear, it’s my job. I wouldn’t be the Matron if I didn’t take it seriously.”

She wheeled the trolley she had brought up over to the table.

“Now would you like your food here, or would you rather go and eat in the dining hall? The Ba’al have more than likely moved on by now, so you’d be sat alone.”

He thought about that for a moment, after what had happened in here, he didn’t feel comfortable casually eating in here anymore. To be honest he wasn’t sure he’d be able to sleep in here either.

“Would it be a pain to just move me to another room? Even though it looks clean, I don’t really want to stay here.”

“Hm. I see your point. Come to the dining hall first then, we shall get you fed and I will speak with Lord Satan about arranging another room.”

Rin froze “You’re not gonna tell him about what happened are you?” a look of panic drawn over his features.

“I’m afraid I will need to explain the situation, your Highness. I’m sure everything will be fine. Follow me.” She didn’t give him a chance to argue before throwing some clothes at him to get changed. She then ushered him out the door.

* * *

In the throne room, Satan was sat mulling over the previous day’s events. Joined by three of the Demon Kings.

“How is Amaimon recovering?” He said turning to Iblis.

“He’s fine if anything he’s quite eager to fight with the Runt again.” Satan raised an eyebrow at the name, Iblis shrugged and smirked. Her little brother was looking slightly more impressive now, but he was still the runt of the family if you didn’t count the human sibling anyway.

“He didn’t take too kindly to losing though, he might have less restraint next time. You know what Amaimon’s like when he’s riled up.” Astaroth, the suited man with a paper bag on his head; covered in rotting mushrooms, spoke.

Satan nodded.

“It might be wise to keep them separated for now. At least until Rin has more control. We want him to embrace his demon side, not be overcome with it.”

Iblis gave him a questioning look.

“You’ve decided to keep him, haven’t you? Rather than taking his body when it has acclimated to the flames, you want to keep him with you.” She looked a bit annoyed at the prospect. Hadn’t it always been the plan to find the boy and take his body as a vessel?

“You have a problem with my changing of plans, Iblis?” He glared at her, sending a spike a fear through her. She backed up and lowered her head.

“Of course not, Father! I just—”

“You just felt you would question me again, as you did 16 years ago?”

Iblis fell silent, head hung in shame she bit her lip. The other two present watching silently, the tension in the room had risen.

“Egyn informs me that Lucifer has made progress in Assiah.”

“Yes, but even Lucifer is not at full health. Your last body only lasted a little more than three to four years.”

“I want the Exorcists to pay for what they did to me and Yuri.” A low growl forming in his throat “And for then hiding my own flesh and blood and raising him as a human - to be used as a weapon against me!” His fists clenched tightly “Shiro will pay.”

Iblis shot up “Wait, I thought he was dead?”

Astaroth stepped forward “Amaimon reported he survived…just. That priest is quite the resilient one.”

“He was one of the Azazel clones, right? Like Father’s vessel?” Egyn asked. Iblis nodded.

“Maybe **we** should go finish him off.” Iblis gave an amused huff as she looked to Astaroth. The corners of Satan’s mouth twisted into a smile.

“No. It’s quite fortunate that he survived.”

“Father?” Iblis gave Satan a confused look.

“The sword was the first message. The next one will be Rin himself. We just have to get him ready. Rin is not to know of Shiro’s survival though, not yet.”

“I don’t want to be questioning Father, but I feel you underestimate his loyalty to those humans. He is angry with them but I don’t think he would hurt them.”

“Not yet, but there is still time for him to change. Once he stops fighting his inner demon, he will see things differently.”

They were interrupted by the main doors opening. Matron walked in and quickly down the aisle towards the four demons, who all seemed to be glaring at her. She reached the area directly in front of the throne and bowed low.

“I’m am sorry for the intrusion my Lords and Lady.” She kept her voice as even as she could.

“Matron, it is unusual for you to be out of your hole, what’s happened now?” Satan gave her a questioning look.

“It’s the Prince, Lord Satan. He has requested another room. There was…an incident this morning, resulting in the death of one of my servants. The mess itself has been cleaned up but the Prince was quite shaken up about it and is not comfortable to remain there.”

His eyes widened slightly as did the eyes of the others, his interest piqued.

“Incident? Death? Tell me more.” He held a sickening smile on his face that made the Matron run cold.

“I had arrived hours after the incident occurred. The servant in question had been spooked by the sudden appearance of the Prince’s flames and he attacked. When I found him, the room was covered in blood and he was shaking in a corner of the bathroom. Apparently in shock.”

Satan let a small laugh slip before standing. Matron ever so slightly flinched, she tried her best not to show fear in from of her Lord but sometimes his aura was far too intimidating.

“Fine, you can organise a new room. Where is he now?”

“He is currently in the dining hall, my Lord.”

Satan nodded for her to leave, she gave a quick bow and skittered off out of the throne room. He turned back to the Demon Kings, with a smug grin.

“See, he’s already becoming more like a demon. All he needed was that little push. Get him some more training Iblis, we’ll keep Amaimon away at least until he shows a little more control.”

“Yes, Father.” She bowed - hiding her grimace in the process.

“Let us go join our little Prince.” Satan beckoned the others to follow him and they all left the throne room, making their way to the dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temporary OC is temporary!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos <3


	6. A Train across Dimensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward dinner and Rin starts fire training with Iblis. Amaimon takes Rin on a train ride~

Rin sat alone in the dining hall; the silence was comforting. Matron had gone to fix his room situation but not before providing him with a table full of food. His stomach grumbled; he was so hungry but all he could do was stare at the food in front of him. Poking bits around his plate with a fork. The demon girls face still fresh in his mind he really didn’t feel like eating, regardless whether his body was telling him otherwise.

He reluctantly put a squishy purple vegetable in his mouth, shuddering at the strange texture, and swallowed. He moved to poke into another blue one when the doors to the dining hall burst open and his fork screeched across the plate as he jumped in surprise. A burst of flame escaping his control briefly.

He had hoped he would remain alone, and he could escape back to his room before anyone found him but it looked like he was not that lucky. Then again when had he been lucky at any point in his life? Even more so in the last week!

But there stood in the doorway were the very demons he had wanted to avoid. Iblis had an annoyed grimace, this seemed to be her usual look. Whereas Satan had a smug grin. Then there were two more, he had seen them and remembered them from his first time in the throne room. But he didn’t know their names, the tiny shark demon following in behind Iblis and the creepy rotting guy with a bag on his head.

Rin tensed up as he felt their eyes on him. His lowly appetite now extinguished; hunger now forgotten in the face of the four demons in front of him. He raised his head to meet their gazes, before abruptly standing and attempting to leave. A wall of blue flame appeared before him stopping him in his tracks. He looked back to the owner of those flames, who was nonchalantly gesturing to the seat just to the right of the larger chair at the head of the table and motioned for him to sit back down. He moved slowly to the chair and parked himself back down. The others followed suit with Satan at the head of the table.

They all started filling plates with the abundance of food at the table, it was almost like the Matron had prepared for them to join him. The demons all ate in silence, Rin just stared silently at his plate, the smell of the food causing his stomach to argue with him again.

“You know if you’re that hungry then you should eat.” Rin raised his head to the source of the child-like voice. Looking at the little shark somewhat startled. “Or did you forget how to eat?” Rin was still staring; he knew it was a demon king but he couldn’t get over the fact a shark was talking to him. “Like this little brother!” Egyn proceeded to toss food into his shark mouth and chomp away at it before swallowing and gave what Rin assumed to be a grin.

“I know how to eat!” He finally snapped out of his silence. “I just… don't feel like eating.”

“What because of the mess you made of the servant?” Iblis scoffed; Rin flinched “Don’t starve yourself just because you feel a little guilt over a lowly demon like that.” Rin ignored her and sat in silence staring at his food.

“Iblis is right, the weaker you are the more likely it will happen again.” The bagged man spoke ever so politely despite his appearance, but then again, he was wearing a suit.

Rin sighed, reluctantly putting some meat on his plate. He hesitated before picking a piece up and putting it in his mouth. The meat was probably the best thing at the table, but it still tasted bitter in Rin’s mouth at the moment. After a few moments of chewing, he forced it down with a swallow.

“Who are you anyway? I saw you before but I never got your names.” Rin looked up at the two newer demon kings.

“Of course, we never got to introduce ourselves, I am Astaroth the King of Rot.” Looking at him, the fungus and rot now made sense. Rin nodded. He looked over to the little Shark.

“I am Egyn, the King of Water! I am not usually in Gehenna, and only came here to meet you; I will be returning to Assiah soon to join our older brother Lucifer.”

Rin opened his mouth to ask but was interrupted before the words came out.

“He is the King of Light and the strongest of the Demon Kings. His power is second to Fathers. He couldn’t come himself but sent me to report back.”

“Will I have to meet him as well?” He looked at Satan this time.

“If all goes to plan, there will be a time when you will meet up with Lucifer. Samael is the one to be wary of, he is the one responsible for sealing you away and hiding you. He works with the exorcists.”

Rin remained silent at that. But nodded in acknowledgement putting another piece of food to his mouth. He’d mentioned Samael before, hadn’t he? Something about sending his sword back to him. He works with the exorcists and was the one that sealed his heart away. Maybe he’d help him get out of here…

“Does Same-Sami-Samuel – Does he ever come to Gehenna?”

The other demons at the table stifled their laughs at Rin’s error pronouncing Samael’s name. Rin glared at them. Satan’s smirk dropped when he answered.

“No, he prefers to mingle with the humans. He seems to think they are entertaining. He was a weird one though. Dressed like a clown last I remember.”

“Oh…” Rin tried to hide his disappointment and concentrated on the plate of food in front of him. Awkwardly shoving another tangy vegetable in his mouth.

Satan narrowed his eyes at Rin, who was too engrossed in his plate to notice. He knew he wanted to leave, and would probably jump at the chance if he found a way out. But luckily for Satan, the only way out he knew of was through himself. There were plenty of small portals throughout Gehenna, where the lower demons would sneak into Assiah to possess someone or something. But as long as Rin was oblivious to these he would be trapped unless Satan deemed otherwise. That would not happen unless he was sure he could trust Rin.

The meal continued to relative silence. Rin was about to leave before Iblis stopped him.

“Where do you think you’re going, Runt?”

“I-er,” To hide away somewhere or find Matron to take him to his new room. To find someone who might know of a way out of Gehenna. Home to his family…who lied to him. He sighed. “Nowhere.”

“You and me have training to do.”

She grabbed him by his collar dragging him out of the dining hall and down the corridor. Egyn soon returned to Assiah whilst Astaroth remained with Satan.

* * *

They arrived back at the arena; Rin’s memories of this place still as fresh as the blood that lay on the ground. This place hadn’t been cleaned at all. It made him shudder.

“You’re gonna make me fight again? After what happened yesterday?!” Rin looked at Iblis almost pleading not to make him do this again.

“No. After what happened yesterday, as much as we want you to embrace your demon side, we figured it would be better for you to get a handle on your flames before that. So you’re less likely to be a raging fireball out of control and actually use that brain of yours – assuming you do have one of course.” She said as she hit his head with her knuckle.

Rin shot her a glare, shoving her hand away but she just smirked in return. “Why did you push me yesterday then? I assumed after that you wanted me to be that demon… you both seemed happy about it anyway.”

“Yes and no. Father and I could sense that demon side in you, but it was so repressed after being under the seal for so long you would have had trouble tapping into it. So, I used Amaimon to give you a little ‘encouragement’.”   
She turned to face him properly gently lifting his face up to look at her, her features softened slightly. “I told you I wanted to see your power, and I wasn’t going to get anything from you if I hadn’t forced it. Admittedly I wasn’t expecting you to overwhelm Amaimon as much as you did, so you impressed me there.”

Rin felt a sense of pride swell up in his chest. She had made it seem like she’d hated him since he got here and to hear her say that made him feel somewhat good.

 “You obviously have a lot of untapped destructive power, like Father’s. Without control over it, you will be pretty useless to Father’s plans. We as demons are pretty ruthless when we want to be, but we are in control of our actions. If you do not keep control of your own raging demon it won’t matter who it is, you will kill them. Just like that servant.”

Rin flinched at the memory of his blood-stained room and the remains of the cold lifeless body laid in the centre of it. He nodded with a grimace.

“OK. So, what sort of training is it now then, if not fighting?” Rin looked around and couldn’t see anything in the room that wasn’t there before. Except a large burlap sack sat up by the wall. Not that he could remember so many details, he wasn’t sure if that was new or not. His question was answered when Iblis walked over to retrieve it. When she returned to the centre of the arena but opened the sack to reveal it was full of candles.

“You are going to sit here and light candles until you can do it with your eyes closed.” She explained as she placed a few candles in front of him.

“Really that’s it?” Rin looked surprised, he expected something more gruesome.

“Well, it was gonna be lighting small demons but figured after this mornings incident that might be a bit too much for you. Maybe we’ll move up to that when we need a moving target…” She said with a smirk, ignoring Rin’s look of horror. She needed to break his habit of caring, but first flame control.

Rin struggled at first, not able to figure out how to call on his flames. They were still pretty instinctual and wouldn’t do much when he wasn’t out of control or emotional. Iblis tried to explain the best she could, but for something that came so naturally for her, it was difficult to explain to someone who’d had his power sealed for so long. The boy still had his heart on display for all demonkind to see, which was irritating and dangerous.

Iblis had him training on the candles for the rest of the day and by the end of it he had at least figured out how to summon the damn flames on his own. But his control was still shaky resulting in him setting the whole candle alight instead of just the wick. But still he was happy with even a little progress and it had taken his mind off the events of the morning.

Matron finally retrieved him to escort him to his new room. Which was not much different in the way of decoration, which didn’t surprise Rin. He was exhausted and immediately collapsed on his bed.

A few days went by, thankfully Rin hadn’t had more nightmares. He’d been far too tired to even dream. He had reluctantly agreed to go to the dining hall for his meals now, so as to avoid another servant getting caught off guard. Satan hadn’t sat with him, but Iblis and Astaroth had been present once or twice. He had not seen Amaimon since the arena, he was sure he was around but Satan had ordered him to behave himself and not try to fight Rin more yet. No matter how much he wanted a rematch.

Iblis was finding herself slowly warming up to the Runt, much to her dismay. She had hated the way his mother had bewitched her Father back then, but the kid didn’t seem so bad. Outside of his human tendencies, she (annoyingly) couldn’t find much to dislike about him. She felt kind of bad for him, he’d had a part of himself sealed away for so long and now it was basically tearing his mind apart trying to take over. She now wanted to help him accept his demon, ending this pain.

* * *

Rin awoke to two golden eyes staring straight back at him. He jolted up in surprise just about managing not to burst into flames. Sat in front of him on the bed in a crouched position was Amaimon.

“What the hell are you doing here?!”

Amaimon gave a disappointed look and sighed.

“I was hoping you’d fight me again but looks like you’re no fun today. Father has forbidden me from fighting you directly, so I was hoping you’d wake up wanting to fight. Like you did the servant.” He fell back onto his backside and crossed his legs on the end of the bed. “Oh well, big brother asked me to give you something anyway.”

He dug around in his pockets for a moment before pulling out a key. Handing it over, Rin just gave him a confused look.

“What am I supposed to do with a key? What am I supposed to unlock with it?” He looked around seeing if anything in his room had a lock he hadn’t thought to open. Amaimon simply shook his head.

“It’s a key to take you somewhere. I don’t know where, but you put it into any locked door. It opens like a portal. Big brother made it for you.”

“Can I use it in Gehenna?”

Amaimon shook his head “No, you need to be in Assiah.”

Rin’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

“But I’m not in Assiah. Why would he give me a key that I can’t use? Who is this big brother anyway?” Rin had lost track now of how many big brothers/sisters he might have. It was getting confusing. Amaimon cocked his head to the side.

“Big brother is Samael. And it’s not hard to get to Assiah, just take the train.” Rin’s jaw dropped. Two weeks, he had been here two weeks and no one had mentioned there was a bloody train out of Gehenna. Wait, WHY was there a train out of Gehenna?

“A train?! How long has there been a train going from Assiah to Gehenna?!”

Amaimon stared at him for a moment, part of him eagerly waiting for Rin to burst into flame again.

“It’s a demon train, one of big brother’s kin. People in Assiah board it and when it returns to Gehenna it eats them.” Rin looked at the other demon in horror. He was supposed to get on a train that ate people?! “But if a demon with a vessel boards it, it’s a way for us to get to and from Gehenna without relying on a Gehenna Gate.”

Rin didn’t know what to make of any of this. There was a way out…

“Besides, I believe Father needs to be in Assiah to even summon one, which is a bit difficult since he kills all his hosts.” He shrugged as if it was nothing at all.

“So, demons don’t need to go through him to get to Assiah?”

“Demons possess people, that is our way out. We take vessels. The issue is finding the right one. But you can’t possess someone since you have a body of your own.”

Rin stared at the tiny key in his hand, wondering where it was supposed to take him. Should he risk it? Samael was the one working with the exorcists, right? Would it take him home? What if it was a trap? But the thought was tugging at him, there was a way out, a train of all things.

“Where is this train? How do I get on it?”

“It’s outside, leave the castle grounds and it’s a short way from that. I can show you, but it would mean upsetting Father. He doesn’t want you to go exploring yet.”

“Why would you show me if it meant getting him mad? What’s in it for you?” This guy was hard to read, he was under the impression they were all loyal to Satan and wanted to keep him here. But here he was explaining a way out of this hell hole.

“Fun.” He grinned whilst putting a lolly in his mouth. This guy sure liked his sweets.

Rin gave him a questioning look but didn’t dwell on it. He wanted to get out, he had to talk to Yukio.

“So, will you show me where this train is?”

“Yes, but I have a condition. You will play with me whenever I want.”

Rin grimaced, there had to be a condition didn’t there? Was it worth the risk? If he could hold back the rage this time, he might able to fight him without losing control. He has been practising with his flames so much the last week, surely he was in better control of them now. Then saying that his heart still wouldn’t hide away like Iblis had said it should.

“Fine, but no playing straight away. I have stuff I need to take care of in Assiah first.”

“That’s fine. When do you want to leave? The sun will be setting soon, so if you want to go today, now would be the best time.” Hadn’t he just woken up? Was it evening in Assiah already? Then again, the days and nights seemed to mesh together in Gehenna, it was always dark.

“How do we get out of this place without being stopped by guards or Satan? There are other demons and demon kings here as well. Someone is bound to see us.”

“Demons like the dark, so when the sun sets in Assiah most demons tend to flock there to do whatever they want. Gehenna gets quieter. We will be fine to walk so far without being caught.”

Rin nodded, feeling odd about putting his faith in this demon king of all people. He’d been the one to force him to lose control in the first place. Grabbing a white hooded jacket, he shoved the key into his pocket. He put on his boots and followed Amaimon out of the room.

Amaimon had been right and the corridors were fairly quiet there were only a few servants scurrying around and guards at certain doors. When they arrived at the main entrance to the castle, it was blocked by two towering guards. But Amaimon kept on walking further down towards what Rin assumed to be a cellar or dungeon. There wasn’t much down here but boxes and dust, a few tiny black demons were floating around.

Turning a corner behind a shelf was a tunnel.

“This is where most of the service demons come in. It’s unguarded down here because you’d be pretty stupid to break into Satan’s castle. But it also serves as a good way out if you want to be unseen. The coal tars tend to act as surveillance for Astaroth and he informs Father of any suspicious activity.”

Rin followed him into the tunnel.

“Wait so Satan will know we’ve come here?”

“Yes, but not for a while. You’ll be in Assiah before he finds out.” Amaimon put his fingers in his mouth and blew a loud whistle into the tunnel. Rin jumped at the noise. Soon he could hear footsteps barrelling down the tunnel towards them. With a screech, a brightly coloured demon appeared. He was green and yellow with a black leather strap crossed over his face. Amaimon pulled out a chain and attached it to him.

“This is Behemoth, my hob-goblin.”

The hob-goblin hopped up and smelled Rin, before nudging his leg with his head. Rin put his hand down and tentatively pet his head. Behemoth, pleased, ran back to Amaimon’s side.

“He likes you.”

They continued walking, the tunnel seemed to stretch forever and was in pitch darkness at this time of day. The only light was emanated from Rin’s heart, giving the tunnel a blue hue as they moved through it. After what seemed like an eternity of walking there was finally a light breaking at the end of the tunnel.

They exited the tunnel to what seemed like a desert of black and red, the sky was full of red and purple hues and lit by a red sun. Off in the distance was what Rin assumed to be a village of some sort. Behind him, the black castle stood tall and ominous surrounded by jagged cliffs.

Rin didn’t want to waste time taking in the scenery right now, he only had so much time before Satan realised he had left. He dread to think of what would happen if he was caught. He hurried behind Amaimon as they walked through the empty desert landscape. It was a little while before he noticed a sign in the middle of it, still quite far from the little town. They reached the sign, which was written in a strange language, and stopped.

“Now what?” He turned to Amaimon “We just wait here?”

Amaimon nodded.

“Yes, the train won’t be long now.” Amaimon turned to stare in the distance where there was a huge black mountain before long the sound of a train on tracks sounded in the distance. Rin was confused as there were no tracks near the sign. As he turned to look in the direction Amaimon was looking he could see something moving in the distance. As it got closer, he realised it was the train, tracks forming on the ground in front of it like magic. It slowed down as it got closer to the sign and gradually stopped in front of it.

The train itself was a monstrous-looking demon. The misshapen train looked like a giant blob of pink and purple with limbs scattered down its body. Rin just stared at it gobsmacked at the sight. Suddenly several eyes on the train opened and stared directly back at Rin, who shuddered under the gaze.

The train garbled something before opening one of its doors. The sign on the front of the train changing from Gehenna to Assiah. Amaimon motioned Rin to follow him as he entered the train. Rin hesitated, giving Amaimon a look that screamed ‘are you kidding me?’.

“You better get on before it leaves and you’re stuck here to face Father.” He had a point. Rin reluctantly boarded the train. Doors shutting behind him trapping him aboard the demon. “Besides this train is only dangerous to humans.” Amaimon said with a shrug.

“But I’m half-human…” Rin said with a tinge of panic.

“Oh yeah. I forgot.” Amaimon held his chin and looked at the ceiling as if contemplating something. “But you seem more demon now, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Giving Rin a blank look. Before Rin had a chance to answer the train shot into motion with enough force to knock Rin back on to the train floor. He had not been prepared for that. Amaimon was casually sat down holding on to a rail, Behemoth on his lap. Rin grabbed hold of the nearest rail to him and held on for dear life. If he survived this, he’d be able to go home.

The train moved at a great speed, tracks appearing before it as if it could go anywhere it wanted. Rin noticed it was heading towards the large black mountains that it had come from. The train ran into a tunnel, they were engrossed in pitch black again. Rin’s senses kicked off when he felt the train shift and change beneath him. Eventually, lights flickered on and it was like he was inside a normal train. The franticness of its movement calmed down and eventually it was almost like riding a normal train. Letting out a long sigh of relief he sat down, finally feeling his sense of panic dying.

They were still in a dark tunnel; he wasn’t sure for how long but he had expected to see some of the outside by now. He wasn’t sure if they were still in Gehenna or had actually gotten to Assiah already. After about an hour they could see a dull light coming up the tunnel the train started slowing. Were they there?

When the train stopped, they were in an empty subway station. The doors opened and Amaimon exited, Rin followed behind. He glanced back at the train, which stayed where it was doors open.

“It will stay there till people get on and he can feed.” Rin spun around and gave Amaimon a shocked look but Amaimon just shrugged and carried on as if it was nothing. Rin didn’t like the idea of leaving it there to just pick up unsuspecting humans to eat but he didn’t exactly know what else to do about it. That and it had been his ticket out of Gehenna.

They soon found some stairs leading to the outside, the cold air hitting Rin’s face was bliss. His chest felt lighter and breathing was easier. It was fairly dark out with just a hint of orange on the horizon. He was suddenly very aware of how busy it was and felt eyes boring into him, he raised his hood to hide his face but there wasn’t really a lot he could do about his heart. Which worried him more.

“Don’t worry, unless people can see demons your heart won’t be visible. So, the majority will ignore you.”

“What do I do about the ones that can see it?” Rin glanced from under his hood.

“Hope they are not an exorcist. Just try and hold your jacket over it and hide it best you can.”

It looked a bit odd holding the jacket out enough to cover his heart but it did the job temporarily. He grabbed the key out of his pocket.

“Right I’m going to find big brother, see ya.”

“What? Wait!” With that, Amaimon jumped off into the distance, Behemoth following behind. Leaving Rin now alone in some city he didn’t recognise. “Crap.” He stared at the key in his hand “I better find a door.” He looked around for a secluded spot in the busy city. Venturing into all the ally ways until he found a locked doorway. He took a deep breath and put the key in the lock, it fit perfectly and as he turned the key felt it click. He opened the door and went through.

* * *

Yukio had thought it was a good idea to hitch a ride off of the director, I mean why not he was going to pick up his Father and drop him back at the Monastery. This meant he could also get back to the Monastery at the same time and not miss any of the conversations between his Father and Sir Pheles. But honestly, even after picking his Father up from the hospital, it had been a dead uncomfortable silence the whole way home. He had hoped they might go over something in the car, but Sir Pheles felt it better if they were sat down comfortably before going into whatever it was, he had to talk about.

The sun was just about setting, the sky was all sorts of golden hues. They finally arrived at the Monastery and were greeted by the other priests.

Belial, Sir Pheles servant, opened the doors to the car allowing the occupants to get out. Mephisto was first holding his arm out for Shiro to grab hold of as he got back to his feet, walking stick in the other non-bandaged hand. Yukio followed behind the men. They all shared their hellos and hugs at the gate, but there was still a sadness in the air for the one who was missing.

Mephisto has insisted on dinner before anything else was said. Shiro and Yukio were growing more impatient, they just wanted to hear what he had to say about Rin. But knew better than to anger the demon in their midst. When dinner was finally over the priests offered to clean up whilst Shiro, Yukio and Mephisto went to talk in the lounge.

They sat awkwardly spread out on the sofa surrounding a kotatsu table in the middle.

“Right, Mephisto what have you got to tell us. I thought it was an urgent matter, but you’ve kept us waiting all the way home.”

“Yes, Yes. Right, let's get down to business, shall we?” Shiro and Yukio looked at him expectantly. “A certain item was returned to me just over a week ago, a few days after our little incident shall we say? I had taken this long to tell you because I had to make sure of its authenticity in the circumstances.” He raised his hand in the air “Eins, Zwei, Drei!” clicking his fingers.

With a puff of pink smoke appeared the sheathed Koma sword. Shiro immediately snatched it off Mephisto before he had a chance to do anything else.

“You got it back?! How?!” He mulled over the sword as if it were some fragile piece of porcelain.

“I did not ‘get’ it back Fujimoto, it was returned to me. If you draw it you will see why.” Shiro gave him a look of shock. Why would he willingly draw the sword? “Trust me, Fujimoto. Satan would not send it back to me if it was of any value to him.”

With great reluctance Shiro pulled the sword only a little out of the sheath, Yukio flinched at the sight. But more shock followed their faces when no flames spouted from the sword. Shiro pulled the rest and found the blade had been snapped in half, tipping the sheath the other half fell out onto the table with a loud clatter.

Shiro felt light-headed at that moment and slumped down onto the sofa again, dropping the Koma sword to the floor. Yukio was shaking, he’d known, the dreams had been so real and vivid like a message from the very beginning that this was what happened to Rin.

Yukio’s voice croaked as his next words formed “What happened to Nii-san? Is he alive?” He looked to Mephisto almost pleading, fists clenched and shaking by his legs.

“Would you like the details or just the result?” Mephisto gave a sly grin like he was enjoying this. Damn demon.

Shiro gave him a look that said ‘just get on with it’, Yukio sat back down putting his head in his hands.

“Well according to my source in Gehenna, when the sword was broken, our young Rin burst into flames! His body all but destroyed from the intensity of them.” Yukio’s head shot up in a panic, he couldn’t be dead. However, Mephisto continued talking “His demon heart then appeared, returned to his body and was reborn a demon. He is currently living under Satan’s watch. I do not know more than that.”

“So, he’s alive…?” Yukio felt something lift off his shoulders. It had been weighing on him ever since Rin disappeared. He was still gone but he was at least alive.

“For now, yes. I don’t believe Satan has taken him as a vessel yet. So, there is still time.”

Shiro frowned at that, he’d been prepared to take his own life to save Rin and get rid of Satan. But taking out his own son was another matter, and he was not prepared to do it. From the look on Yukio’s face, neither was he.

“Well now that I have updated you with the situation, I will be off.”

“Wait! That’s all you had to say? We thought you might have had a plan to get Nii-san back!” Yukio stood up abruptly rage written all over his face. He felt his father’s hand on his arm and looked down. His father’s expression was a mix of anger and sadness, but he looked at Yukio calmly.

“My dear boy, I am in no position to take on Satan to save little Rin.” Mephisto tutted. Taking a final sip of his tea.

“Enough Yukio. Mephisto is a busy man. He’s at least given us hope that Rin is safe.”

“But what good will that do if he’s stuck down there with…with **HIM**! He might be alive now but Satan will make his move someday!” Shiro’s grip grew tighter around Yukio’s arm. Yukio glared at Mephisto.

“My my, with a temper like that one would think Satan took the _wrong_ twin.” He looked at Yukio with a menacing grin. Yukio was horrified. Mephisto twirled his umbrella around as he walked out of the door, waving. “Till next time Shiro, toodles.”

Yukio was shaking with rage. He couldn’t understand how his father could be so calm about this. He spun around to Shiro about to yell, but Shiro merely put up his hand stopping him.

“There is no use getting angry about it, Yukio. He never said he was going to help. We’re the ones that got our hopes up.” He let out a long sigh and sat back down. Closing his eyes.

“I’m going out for some air…” Yukio sighed and left out the main door. Shiro cracked open an eye and watched his son leave the room.

“Damnit Mephisto, now what are we supposed to do…”

Outside Yukio paced back and forth so many times, he was sure he’d made an indentation on the steps. His head in his hands he pushed them back through his hair with a shaken breath. Rin was alive but still under Satan’s thumb. Was he going to be possessed or would Satan change him for the worst?

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the approaching footsteps.

“Damn demons…”

The footsteps stopped, and a sharp breath is taken.

Yukio snapped out of his thoughts and looked up towards the figure stood in the monastery grounds. Their face obscured by a white hooded jacket, but one thing stood out more than anything and that was the glowing heart surrounded by blue flames hovering above their chest.

Yukio felt frozen to the spot.

“…Nii-san?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I took a break from other bits this week and cracked on with this chapter. Next one won't be so fast as I'm back at work now and starting back up with art streams this week. I'll hope for an update late next month - if I can do earlier I will but nothing is set in stone.
> 
> Hope you like!  
> Thank you for all the kudos and I love reading all your comments :D.


	7. Bonds Broken

Satan was sat in his throne room, legs crossed with a book in hand. Suddenly the doors opened, he looked up to see who had interrupted him this time. Astaroth had walked into the room, followed by a flock of coal tars squeaking and skittering around his head. He seemed in a hurry. Iblis soon followed in behind him. Satan closed his book and placed it on the arm of his throne.

“What is it?” Satan looked at them both quite annoyed.

Astaroth stepped forward to speak.

“It’s Rin, Father. He’s gone. Coal tars by the service entrance spotted Amaimon leading him through the tunnels.”

“Is that so?” There was a slight twitch in his eye; the book by Satan’s hand was now burning away to nothing “And where is my son now?” It was unnerving how calm he sounded, but both Astaroth and Iblis knew otherwise and could sense his anger beneath the façade.

Iblis answered this time “We believe he boarded one of Samael’s phantom trains…to Assiah.”

“I see.” He swiped away at the dust leftover from the book, taking a pinch of the leftovers and rubbing them away between his fingers. He uncrossed his legs and leant forward in his throne, voice a low growl “Well I suggest you go retrieve him before Samael gets his hands on him.”

“How will we know where to find him, Father.”

“There is only one place he will be and you know very well where that is. Now go!”

Astaroth and Iblis nodded and quickly exited the room, doors closing behind them. They only made it a few seconds before they heard their Father explode in anger. Amaimon was going to be in trouble if he decided to come back, but they both knew he’d hide behind Samael for now.

Although Iblis feared what he might do to Rin if they managed to retrieve him. That idiot pulling a stunt like this. If he lost control out there, they would kill him.

“We should team up, even if the Paladin is weakened that place is full of exorcists.”

“What’s the plan for getting him back to Gehenna?” Iblis questioned; a hint of panic laced her voice.

“I have a suggestion…” They both jumped at the sound of their Father’s voice behind them.

After going over the plan Iblis and Astaroth left for Assiah. Satan returned to his throne with an angry grimace.

* * *

Rin had been ready to run up and happily embrace his brother on sight. But as he got closer and those words left Yukio’s mouth, he froze. His mind thrown straight back into that dream and visions of his brother with a gun to him were fresh in his head. A dull throbbing started to form.

Yukio stood staring at the figure in front of him, unable to move. Out of fear or just shock he wasn’t sure, probably both. The person in front of him hadn’t moved or spoken a word since he had turned around and it was making him nervous. Surely Rin would’ve opened his big mouth by now.

“Nii-san?” He waited and still no answer “Answer me!” He accidentally let some of his anger for Mephisto slip through into his voice.

The figure flinched back. But they were interrupted by Father Fujimoto rushing out the door in response to Yukio’s yelling. His eyes focused on the heart and a look a fear drifted over his features. Memories of the last time he had seen that heart and the demon it belonged to. He grabbed Yukio’s arm and pulled him back, drawing a shotgun on the figure.

Rin’s eyes opened wide at the sight of his very much **alive** father, he snapped out of his trance and fell to his knees struggling to hold back his sobs “Dad…?”

Shiro’s breath hitched and he slowly lowered his gun at the sound of the familiar voice.

“…Rin?” he managed to croak out.

Barely a second went by before Fujimoto had put down his gun and ran to Rin’s side. Dropping to his knees and holding the boy in his arms, he had to keep patting him down to make sure he was really there. Rin’s fingers were digging into the priest’s coat as he tried to reign in his own tears.

“I thought you were…I’m sorry—” Rin started but Father Fujimoto interrupted.

“I’m fine. What’s important is you’re home and you’re safe.” He gave Rin another squeeze “Let’s go inside.”

They started to walk towards the door, but the fear returned and Rin stopped himself. Father Fujimoto and Yukio both looked at him confused.

“Rin?”

“Is that…ok?” He looked at them fearfully “I mean I’m—I’m not—Crap, just look at me!” He pulled off his hood, revealing his new demonic transformation; his tail set itself free of his shirt. The looks of shock were evident on both their faces. Shiro nearly had to urge to get the gun again, it was like looking directly at Satan. If it weren’t for the boy having Yuri’s eyes, he’d be the spitting image. But he pushed down the fear, this was his son.

Rin could still feel it though.

He wanted to ignore this feeling, he wanted to go home with his dad and brother and act like a family again. Like the last two weeks never happened. But this feeling wasn’t going to go away, his new body wasn’t going to go back to being human. He wanted to know the truth before going forward. He wanted to hear the truth from the people that had lied to him.

“Do you really want a demon like me in your home? Or do you just want to keep me here until the exorcists come and get me?” The throbbing in his head was starting to get worse.

“Nii-san…”

“He told me Yukio, how everyone I cared about is an Exorcist. Even you!” He shot a glare at him “I was the only one in the dark about _everything_ …I know…I know I was just kept alive and raised to be used as some sort of weapon…”

 “That’s not true.” Yukio gave his father a questioning look, hadn’t he had this argument before about raising Rin to be a weapon. “Rin listen to me; we are not handing you over to the exorcists. Come inside and we can talk about this properly.” He looked into Rin’s eyes, putting his hand on his shoulder. The throbbing in Rin’s head didn’t subside but he decided to go inside anyway.

They moved into the Monastery. Rin hesitated at the door, feeling the barriers in place against demons. They weren’t strong enough to stop him but enough to make his chest feel heavy upon entry causing him a dull pain. It made him realise just how real this nightmare was.

The priests entered the room to see what the commotion was, and gasps could be heard as they laid eyes on Rin. Shiro shooed them out, for the time being. He wanted the three of them to talk privately and not overwhelm Rin with too much company just yet. They could have their reunion when all this was cleared up.

But Rin could feel the fear, he could feel the fear from the priests, from his Father and most of all from his own brother. They tried to hide it through the forced smiles but Rin’s demonic senses just seemed to thrive on it. Satan had been right. He winced when a painful throb hit his head briefly.

“Nii-san are you OK?” Yukio looked at him worriedly.

“I’m fine…” He pushed his head into his hands, massaging the spot where the pain was worse. “Just a headache.” Yukio and Shiro shared sceptical looks. It wasn’t like Rin to get headaches even when he was sealed and human.

“How long have you been getting headaches?” Shiro asked carefully.

“They come and go. At least since…” They had been since he lost control in the arena, a sign of the demon struggling to get out. He wasn’t sure if he wanted them to know about that just yet, they already feared him enough without adding an out of control demon to the mix. He just hoped he could hold it down until he calmed down.

“Since when, Rin?” Shiro gave him a serious look. Rin knew he didn’t usually get headaches; his dad was suspicious already.

“It doesn’t matter.” Rin sighed. The more afraid of him they were the worse the headaches were going to get. “That’s not what I wanna talk about right now. I want to know why you all lied to me my whole life about what I was.” He was talking to both of them but was looking directly at Yukio. He still couldn’t get over the fact his own twin brother was an exorcist and had known Rin was a demon this whole time. Yukio took note of the demonic eyes staring straight at him.

“I became an exorcist two years ago. I started training when I was seven.”

“Seven! You’ve known since you were seven?!”

“No, he did not know about you. That came later.”

“Nii-san, I’ve been able to see demons for as long as I can remember. I became an exorcist because I was tired of being scared all the time, I wanted to be stronger. I wanted to help protect you.” Yukio looked at his brother with sad eyes. Rin didn’t want to be pitied right now.

Rin winced again “But you still knew years ago, and you never told me.” He moved his glare from Yukio to Shiro “Hell, you knew my whole life and never told me anything!”

“Rin, we were trying to protect you.”

“Bullshit! If you were trying to protect me you should have told me the truth, so at least I could’ve dealt with it BEFORE Satan came to drag me to hell!” Rin spat; his tail lashed in agitation.

“I wanted to raise you a human, Rin. I wanted you to have a normal life. You were sealed for protection because if the Vatican found out, they’d have killed you.”

“It would’ve been nice to have had a choice in what to do with my body before this whole mess. After getting dragged down there I was pretty much forced into drawing that sword…” He sat staring at his hands for a few moments. Shiro and Yukio stood in silence, this wasn’t going well.

“Did you even consider that sealing my heart was hurting me…?” Shiro looked somewhat taken aback by this. At the time it had seemed necessary with how out of control Rin had been at birth, he’d never considered if it would hurt him in any way. “When he broke the sword… I can’t even describe the pain I felt. But when I woke up, it felt different from before… it was like I was whole again. It felt good. It was like a part of me had been missing my whole life.” Shiro and Yukio remained silent, worried glances between them.

“I hated him for it at first, but now I’m started to feel like he did me a favour by breaking that thing.” Rin almost looked guilty, guilty for being thankful to Satan of all demons.

“Satan is an evil we need to be rid of, Rin.” Shiro told him firmly.

“So I’m told…but he at least accepted me for what I am” Rin regretted those words but they were true. Shiro feared he was falling down the same path Yuri went when she left him that day.

“Did Satan do anything to you? What did he tell you?” Yukio broke in.

“He didn’t do anything, really.”

“You weren’t tortured or hurt in any way?” Yukio asked carefully. Rin shook his head.

“Not by him directly. He threatened me once but mostly he just spoke to me. Told me about all of you…” He stared at Shiro as if looking right through him. “He told me how Yukio was an exorcist, and it was my fault that he can see demons.” Yukio grimaced.

“He said you’re all afraid of me because of my power. And you were only raising me to be a weapon for exorcists to use against demons and him.” The hurt was obvious. He was still rubbing his temple where the headache had been throbbing non-stop.

“That’s not true—” Shiro started but unintentionally Yukio cut him off with his own comments.

“Demon’s lie Rin, you shouldn’t listen to anything he says.” Yukio said pushing his glasses back up his nose. Not realising his mistake, Shiro gave him a flustered look before shaking his head.

“ **I’m** a demon, Yukio. Does that make me a liar?” Yukio’s face dropped in realisation, too late to take the words back “Because the only person in this room that’s been lied to is me! And it wasn’t the demons that lied to me. It was all of you.” Rin shot them both a glare. “Damn demons, eh Yukio?”

Yukio looked on in horror “Nii-san I didn’t—”

“You didn’t mean it? Sounded like you…crap” He started rubbing his knuckle into his head, this was making it worse. He needed to get out, he had to leave before he did something he’d regret.

“What’s wrong Rin?” Shiro sat at eye level in front of him, when Rin looked up his eyes were flashing between his and a twisted spiral, like Satan’s. Shiro froze, fear clear on his face. He quickly got a hold of himself putting his hands atop of Rin’s shoulders.

“Fight it, Rin. Don’t let him win!”

“It’s not him… the part of me that was sealed…it wants out” He flinched out of Shiro’s grasp, a growl escaping his throat this time. He stood up and staggered towards the main door.

“Nii-san where are you going?!” Yukio started to follow his brother reaching out to grab hold of him before a growl sounded and blue flames started leaking from his body. Yukio stopped in his tracks. Rin’s demon now soaking up the fear in the room.

“This was a mistake; I shouldn’t have come back. I should’ve just stayed in Gehenna, where it was safe. I was so desperate to talk to you, I jumped at the chance to leave when I found a way back and just wanted to put all this shit behind me…but it’s not that simple – I can’t. You were never going to accept me as a demon—ahh!” He fell to his knees “I—I need to leave before I hurt someone…” He stood back up and ran out the door, Shiro and Yukio followed behind. The rest of the priests soon appeared behind them hearing the commotion from the other room.

Rin staggered out into the courtyard, flames now spewing from him. He fell to his knees gripping hold of his arms. Shiro tried to get closer but the heat was too much, and the priests pulled him back, still recovering from the last incident. Yukio’s hand was hovering over his gun but was reluctant to pull it on his own brother.

Shiro shot a look towards Nagatomo “Call Mephisto, now!” Without a beat passing, Nagatomo ran inside to make the call.

“Rin, calm down, please! We can help you!”

“How can any of you help me. You’re human, you don’t have a clue what I’m going through!” His face was a mix of untapped rage and fear of losing his family again.

Suddenly a wall of red flame appeared between Rin and the others. Two figures jumping down beside Rin. Iblis and Astaroth had come for him.

“What mess have you gotten yourself into now, Runt?”

“Iblis?” He almost sounded relieved, like he was happy to see her. Yukio and Shiro watched the exchange both curiously and warily. It wasn’t a good sign if Rin was bonding with one of Satan’s loyal demons.

“Father sent us to retrieve you. I warn you though, he is rather angry with you.” Astaroth said with a hand on his shoulder. Rin bit his lip; it was a choice between unintentionally killing his family or facing an angry Satan.

“Nii-san, get away from them!” Yukio screamed out. Rin looked back fearfully, they were human, they won’t accept him for the way he is. Not once they see him lose control. He had to stay with his own kind…

“Oh my, is that the other one? Hm… yes, I see the resemblance now, looks just like the witch.” She said with a smirk. “A shame he’s so human, we could’ve taken him as well.” Yukio recoiled at the unwanted attention.

Shiro stepped up, blocking her view of Yukio “Not a chance, Iblis. Now step away from my son.”

Iblis laughed hysterically “I’m sorry, **your** son? Mr Paladin, this boy is the son of Satan and a Prince of Gehenna. You have no claim to him anymore, you filthy human.” She glared at him angrily. How dare he try to claim her brother as a child of his own.

“Is that his choice though? Or has Satan decided for him?” He looked at Rin, still on the floor struggling to hold on to his own conscious.

“Like it was his choice for him to be kicked out and shipped off to be Samael’s plaything?” She gave him a knowing grin, Rin looked to him pained but Shiro just grimaced guiltily. “Just as I thought, I bet you’ve already made the call to him as well, haven’t you?”

“It’s not like that, I wouldn’t have been able to protect him anymore – Mephisto was to provide protection for him when his powers awakened.”

Rin’s voice suddenly growled from beneath his flames “So it was always the plan to send me away?”

Shiro sighed, there was no making this situation any better “I had no choice, Rin.”

The flames grew more violent the blue slowly taking over Iblis’ own wall of red flames, much to her surprise. Rin’s control was slipping, she knelt down to him and whispered in his ear.

“You’re losing control brother. We have a plan but you’re not going to like it. You want to come back with us, right?” Rin nodded weakly. He was still torn, but going back meant his family would be safe from him.

“Nii-san! Don’t trust anything she says!”

Iblis shot him a glare, putting more power into the flames and making them reach higher.

“If you let Father in, he can make a gate for us to escape.”

He looked at her shocked “What?!”

“Or would you rather stay here and risk killing your family? They’ve already called Samael; he’ll bring exorcists with him. You’ll be killed. Or trained to be their own personal dog.”

“She’s right, we won’t be able to help you if the back-up arrives. Samael’s power is second to Lucifer, and if he has Amaimon with him we are going to be outmatched.” Astaroth looked at him concerned.

Rin was trying to take in all his options whilst still struggling against his demon, claws had grown on his hands and were dug into the dirt beneath him as if trying to ground himself. His tail lashing around behind him.

“But if I let him in, he won’t let me go…”

“He will release you once you are safe in Gehenna, Father has a plan for you and it involves you with him, not as a vessel. Trust me.” Iblis looked in his eyes, his pain was evident, both physical and emotional. He’d returned to his family, and still felt rejected in the end.

The other side of the flames Shiro, Yukio and the priests felt powerless. The intensity of the flames prevented them from getting any closer or even seeing what was going on now. Where the hell was Mephisto when you needed him. Any other time he’d poof in uninvited but when you actually want the bastard he was nowhere to be found.

“Damnit, he walked right back to us and we just screwed it up all over again. I swore if I saw him again, I’d make things right…”

Yukio stood in silence staring at the wall of blue in front of them before it suddenly disappeared as fast as it had appeared. They all looked in shock and confusion. Rin was still on the floor, Iblis and Astaroth by his side.

Yukio edged forward towards his brother, ignoring the other demons. But Shiro held him back, feeling something was wrong. The outside lamp burst, confirming his fear.

Rin stood up, flexing his hands whilst staring intently at them. Flames nestled on his head in the form of horns and the end of his tail which swished calmly behind him. With his claws he slashed both arms, allowing the blood to pool on the floor below him silently chanting to himself.

“Nii-san! What are you doing?!” He pulled his arm from Shiro and stomped to his brother, turning him around to face him, only to be faced with a menacing grin. Yukio turned to the blood on the floor which slowly was forming into something else. Yukio backed up in a panic, falling to the floor.

Rin looked up to Shiro and spoke with a voice that wasn’t his “Shiro! Nice to see you again! You’re looking well after our last encounter, aren’t you? I’m sure Rin will have a better experience, less bloody.” He laughed hysterically; evilly, which looked wrong with Rin’s face.

“But don’t worry, this is just a temporary measure to bring my son home, you see? I’ll set him free again soon. But this does feel nice.” He took in a deep breath, smelling the Assiah air. “It’s been such a long time since I got to experience Assiah this comfortably. It’s just a pity Yuri is no longer with me, isn’t it?”

Shiro nearly growled in anger.

“Trying to make amends by raising her boys though, weren’t you?” He looked down to Yukio on the floor still shaking at the sight of his brother looking so menacing. “Look like Yuri, don’t they? My precious Yuri…”

“Father we should go before their reinforcements get here.” Astaroth put a hand on his shoulder.

Satan looked at his wrist as if looking at a watch that wasn’t there.

“Yes, Samael is taking his _time_ isn’t he.” He laughed “Get it? Time! It is a shame though I wanted to have a word with him and Amaimon for leading my poor boy astray. But I’m sure I will get that chance soon enough.”

He looked towards the Gehenna Gate on the floor.

“Oh well, I had better get my troublesome son home and ground him for a while, that’s what parents do, isn’t it Shiro?” He looked to Shiro expectantly then gave him a toothy grin. “Or is slapping them an acceptable punishment?” Shiro’s face blanched in horror.

“Maybe the next time you have a chance to speak to my son, you’ll try to be a little nicer. Boy’s going through a lot right now as you can see. Heh heh heh.”

He walked into the Gehenna Gate with Iblis and Astaroth behind him. As they sunk down Satan turned to face them, smiling as he watched their looks of horror as Rin was taken from them again.

“Dear me, --” Everyone shot up seeing Mephisto sat on the wall by the gates of the monastery “—I can’t leave you alone for five minutes can I, Fujimoto?”

“Mephisto! Where the hell were you?!” Shiro glared with fury at his friend, if he had come sooner, they might’ve been able to help Rin.

“I have been watching the events unfold. Waiting for a moment to step in. As it was, I was waiting for the poor boy to lose control so I could capture him till he calmed down. However, I was not expecting him to willingly allow Satan to take over…that was indeed disturbing.”

“What?!” Yukio and Shiro yelled in unison.

Yukio had a panicked look on his face “He let Satan in _willingly_?! Wasn’t that what he was fighting against the whole time?”

“No, --” Shiro said in a defeated tone “—he said before, it was him, the part that was sealed was trying to get out. So why would he stop that but let Satan in?”

“Because my dear Shiro, he can’t control that part of him yet. According to Amaimon, he gets quite violent in that form. I imagine he let Satan in to stop himself from killing… well, you.”

“But Nii-san wouldn’t…” He trailed off, he saw the pain and anger in his brother’s eyes, was he truly sure he wasn’t capable of it?

“I’m afraid he wouldn’t have been able to control himself like that. As for himself, he wouldn’t hurt you, but his demon side is another story. So, I would’ve stepped in had it come to that. But once I sensed Satan, there was nothing more I could’ve done.”

“What do we do now?” Yukio whispered to himself, Shiro overheard and knelt to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“We messed up Yukio, he came back on his own and we messed it all up…”

“Well, I might have had something to do with him returning.”

“What do you mean Mephisto…” he glared at the demon “You said you weren’t going to help us.”

“I said I couldn’t go to Gehenna and retrieve him. Not that I wouldn’t help.” He grinned “I had Amaimon pass on a package and show him a way out. Not that it matters now. Neither Amaimon or myself will be able to get close to him now that Satan has him back under watch.”

“Why didn’t you tell us? I might not have nearly mistaken him for Satan if I’d known he had a way out!”

“My dear Fujimoto, where would the fun in that be if I gave away all my plans.”

“You’re some piece of work you know that?”

“I am a demon, remember?”

Yukio remained silent throughout the whole exchange, staring at the place the Gehenna Gate had been previously. It was that night all over again, his brother had come back and he still ended up being taken to Gehenna, he was powerless to do anything. He was still too weak to save his own brother.

* * *

The demons emerged in Gehenna, and Satan returned to his throne room, the others followed behind. As he approached the throne, he gave himself a once over.

“Such a shame, it would’ve been fun to wreak some havoc up there for a bit. Still to see Shiro’s face whilst I possessed the boy was quite priceless”

Blue flames exited the body and settled on the throne itself forming himself into the image of his original body again. Rin collapsed to the floor.

Iblis and Astaroth approached the unconscious Rin.

“What are you going to do with him once he wakes up Father?” Iblis asked carefully, she knew her Father’s anger was testy and after recent events, she didn’t want to be on the receiving end of that anger.

“My son and I are going to have a little chat. Now leave us. His training with you will resume tomorrow.”

“Yes, Father.” Iblis bowed along with Astaroth and left the room.

Satan circled the room around his unconscious son. Waiting for the boy to wake up. How to punish the boy though, he was already confined to the castle regardless. He would need more guards present at all times, outside his room and most certainly in the tunnels. Although Satan didn’t think he’d go on another trip any time too soon, not after that disaster.

Satan still couldn’t believe Shiro wasted his opportunity, Samael had practically gift-wrapped the boy for them and they still drove him away, probably even more so than before. He still had more work to do but it was coming on nicely, the boy had willingly let him in, which was a pleasant surprise.

There was a groan from the floor, as Rin slowly woke up. He opened his eyes to realise he was laid on a cold hard floor, trying to recall what happened. Then it hit him and he shot his head up.

“Dad?!” he shouted.

“Yes?”

That wasn’t his dad’s voice… he looked up to see Satan, looking around the room he noticed he was back in the throne room, in Gehenna. Then he remembered; he’d actually let Satan possess him in Assiah…he felt dirty.

“You didn’t hurt them, did you?”

“As tempting as that was – to use your body to kill Shiro, no. It wouldn’t have done any good for our budding father-son relationship now would it?” He gave Rin a sly grin, Rin frowned back.

“Didn’t stop you the first time when you nearly killed him. You lied to me, you said he was dead…” Rin glared at him.

“I said he was probably dead, there’s a difference. How was I supposed to know he survived?” Satan shrugged. “But was this trip not educational for you. Have you finally learnt that they will not accept you?”

Rin remained silent but nodded a response.

“Now, you and your demon ego need to merge. I will not have any more delay.”

“I don’t want to be that demon…” Rin growled back.

Satan grabbed Rin by the neck lifting him so he was face to face him. Claws digging into his neck drawing blood that ran down his chest. Blue flames flared up and surrounding them both. Rin could feel the heat but it wasn’t burning him.

“You already are that demon! You just have no control. If you want to control it and not to kill your so-called family the next time you end up face to face with them, you will do as I say.” He dropped Rin from his grasp, who rubbed his slowly healing neck.

“I should punish you for your little escapades back to Assiah” Rin froze, feeling the fear creep up his body “But I realise this is more Amaimon and Samael’s doing. I believe your brother and Shiro rejecting you again is probably punishment enough, for now.” Rin let out a sigh of relief.

“However, --” He paused; Rin held his breath “I will be taking over your flame training from now on. Iblis will be taking over combat training since I don’t believe Amaimon will be returning any time soon.” He towered over Rin in an intimidating manner. “It will be interesting to see what other powers you possess besides flames.”

“Your training with me begins now, combat training will resume tomorrow.” He gave Rin a menacing grin, sending a shiver down his spine.

“But I didn’t think I was allowed to fight until I had control over my demon side…?”

“Yes, I did say that, didn’t I.” He stood scratching his beard thinking for a moment, before turned to Rin again, grin returned. “Well we best remedy that problem right away, hadn’t we… my son?”

Rin stared at Satan, with a look of fear on his face for what he might become when this was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a very fast update this time.... clearing up my cliffhanger from the last chapter.
> 
> Hopefully its OK, I had these chapters more or less planned from the beginning it was just getting to them. Next chapter I'm afraid might take a while as I was planning a time skip to the camping trip, but kind of feeling I need a bit more of the in-between stuff really. I really need to include more Assiah related bits now since we've been in Gehenna for quite a few chapters.
> 
> If you have any ideas please throw them at me, cos right now I've got nothing for the next chapter xD


	8. Lament

Everyone had retreated back into the monastery, the evening chill suddenly getting too cold to stand around outside. Yukio was the last to tear himself away, still staring at the spot the Gehenna Gate had been less than an hour ago. Shiro eventually had to pull him to his feet and guide him inside.

Nagatomo and the other priests made their way to the kitchen to start brewing tea for everyone. Once the tea was served the priests returned to the kitchen sat talking between themselves about the recent events. Leaving Shiro, Yukio and Mephisto to talk in private. As much as they wanted to be a part of it, Rin was their family as well, they knew it was better to give them privacy in this matter.

Mephisto planted himself in the nearest chair, crossed legs and humming to himself as if the worst hadn’t just happened. He casually picked up a slice of cake that had been laid out on the table and started delicately munching on it. Yukio sat grinding his teeth in frustration, fists clenched against his legs. He glared at the demon in front of him, how was he so relaxed?!

Shiro’s shoulders slouched, slowly walking over to the nearest empty chair and carefully lowering himself down with the aid of his walking cane. He sat staring at the ceiling with a vacant expression for a few moments before moving his eyes down towards Mephisto, noticing how relaxed he was with this situation sent a slither of irritation through him.

He leant forward folding his hands on his lap. “What now?” He asked tentatively. “You must have some clue as to what Satan’s got planned? What’s going to happen to Rin?” He looked at Mephisto expectantly, hoping he had some sort of back-up plan for this situation. But there was no sly smile on his face, no inkling that he had something up his sleeve.

Mephisto looked relaxed, yes. But that could be a mask for anything. The Demon was good at hiding things when he wanted them to stay hidden. Shiro tensed a little when he finally spoke.

“As I said before, I had not anticipated Satan’s arrival and for Rin to willingly let him in was even more of an unpleasant surprise.” He frowned. “But from what Iblis said, Satan doesn’t want him as a vessel.”

“You mean he doesn’t just want Rin’s body for himself?” Shiro asked, sparing a glance towards Yukio who had been quietly stewing in his grief or anger he wasn’t sure.

“No. It seems his plans have…changed. Amaimon first mentioned it and I wasn’t too sure, but then I heard Iblis re-iterate it to Rin himself. Even Satan himself stated he would release Rin back in Gehenna. So, I can only conclude Satan has changed his plans, and no longer wants to use Rin as his vessel. So that means he has other means to get one and wants Rin for some other reason.” He gave Shiro a knowing glance.

Shiro remembered all too well. Where he was ‘created’. What he was born to be, bred for the simple purpose of being a demon’s vessel, in that nightmare place. It made his skin crawl at the thought of these sort of experiments still taking place somewhere in the vast world. But he couldn’t speak of such things in front of Yukio or anyone else.

“So, if he doesn’t want to use Rin as a vessel then what does he want him for? Why take him?” Shiro stared at the demon.

“If Satan manages to get a vessel of his own strong enough to contain him and managed to sway Rin to his cause… we will have to contend with two demons who can wield the blue flames of Gehenna.”

Shiro studied Mephisto’s features for a moment, there was no inkling of mischievousness like there usually was, as if all this was part of his plan. He had not foreseen this happening. If they didn’t find a way to convince Rin to come back, things were going to go terribly wrong for Assiah. He turned to Yukio who was unnervingly quiet, putting a hand on his shoulder. Yukio flinched from the touch.

“Are you OK?” Shiro asked calmly.

“It’s my fault.” He croaked; his voice was as low as a whisper. “It’s all my fault. If I hadn’t said those things, he might’ve… he wouldn’t have…” Shiro pulled him into a hug.

“It wasn’t your fault Yukio. We all made mistakes. Truth is this could have all been avoided if I had been able to tell him the truth from the beginning.” He glared at Mephisto “If I had told you both together, we wouldn’t be in this mess.” He paused for a moment before releasing Yukio.

“What’s the plan now? What are we going to do? What CAN we do?”

“Well with Rin back in Gehenna, he is now beyond our reach. I can’t send Amaimon back there, Satan would surely make him pay for leading Rin out in the first place.” He stood lost in thought for a few moments.

“So, we have to wait? He was there for two weeks and look what’s happened to him! If we just leave him there who knows how far gone he’ll be next time! Are there are no other demons you can send to infiltrate Satan’s…fortress?” He yelled with an erratic wave of his arms.

“Castle, actually.” Shiro rolled his eyes; of course, it was a castle. “Demons can come and go as they please. Rin will most likely be kept in special quarters in close proximity to Satan himself. Guarded only by those loyal to Satan. Which was why I used Amaimon in the first place. He was a neutral pawn, loyal to Satan but also loyal to me, but now sending him back to Satan wouldn’t end well. I still need him and cannot risk his vessel.” Especially given the amount of pain he suffered from his previous one, he thought to himself before continuing.

“There is also the issue that, Rin chose to return to Gehenna. He was desperate enough to allow Satan brief access to achieve this. Even if I were to send someone after him to relay a message, do you really think he would return?” Shiro lowered his eyes. Rin had looked so angry and hurt, would he really subject himself to that again?

 “And with his demon half so steadily breaking through Rin’s subconscious, I’m sure Satan has plans to use that to his advantage.”

“What do you mean by that?” Yukio finally spoke up; looking so broken-spirited. Shiro looked from Yukio back at the demon in front of him.

“What I mean is, dear Yukio. The next time we meet young Rin, he may be a completely different person. And a possible threat to Assiah.” Yukio blanched; he had possibly ruined his last chance at getting Rin back.

Shiro put his head in his hands, rubbing away the tiredness of his eyes. He’d been home for less than twelve hours and already everything was going wrong. He let out a tired sigh.

“OK.” He paused thinking carefully about his next words “Are we going to inform the Grigori? They are already aware of the circumstances of my injuries, yes?” Mephisto nodded.

“Yes, it was a task enough to sway their suspicions after that incident. Angel was quite vocal as usual. And of course, was named your successor should the worst happen.” Mephisto said, avoiding the initial question.

Shiro gritted his teeth in frustration. Once word got out about Rin that would be the end. They’d already picked his replacement regardless of if he was dead or not. But if Rin was a threat then he might have no choice than to inform them of the whole story.

“Mephisto, are you going to inform the Grigori about Rin?” He stared at the demon quietly awaiting an answer.

“It would be a wise decision. **If** Rin is truly going to be a threat, we need to be prepared. He can move freely between the realms and has use of Satan’s blue flame—” He was suddenly cut off by a door slamming down the hall. They looked around to realise Yukio had disappeared.

Shiro sighed, he would need to talk to him privately later. Mephisto continued where he left off.

“Unfortunately, if we tell them there will be a high possibility, they will try to kill him. We do not know for sure that he **will** be a threat, and there still might be a slight chance we can bring him back.”

Shiro looked shocked for a moment “So, you’re saying we should wait?” a shred of hope lifting him up.

“I don’t want to assume he is an enemy until he has proved otherwise. We don’t want to make mistakes again, do we?” He narrowed his eyes at Shiro.

Shiro’s breath hitched at Mephisto’s words “No, we don’t. I want him back. I want him safe from that monster.”

“Preferably before he thinks of that monster as his Father…” Mephisto spared a glance at Shiro to see the hurt in his eyes. “If we can capture him and keep him separated from Iblis, we may be able to clean up this mess.”

“Why only Iblis?” Shiro looked confused, wasn’t Astaroth another threat?

“Because it seems he has bonded with her more than the others, he has developed a trust in her. She will be able to sway his decisions.” Now that Shiro thought about it, it made sense. Iblis was the one doing all the whispering to Rin, and he had looked relieved at the sight of her. Even their flames had reacted to one another.

“Anyway, I have to go and make sure my new house guest hasn’t destroyed anything in my absence. I will have them relieve and send Kuro, for your protection. You should also think about what you want to do with the Koma Sword.” His eyes glanced down to the sword laid on the floor where Shiro had dropped it previously. Shiro had forgotten all about it.

“He can’t be re-sealed, can he?” Mephisto didn’t respond but Shiro took it as a no. Would Rin even want to be re-sealed, he said he was grateful to… **him** , for breaking the sword in the first place.

“I should return it to Oshō in Kyoto. We did steal it after all.” He picked it up and looked at it before turning back to the demon as he walked towards the door.

“Farewell Shiro. Till next time.”

Shiro remained silent and nodded in response. Mephisto let himself out and Shiro sat alone in silence for a few moments before burying his face in his hands again. Rin had been so close and had slipped through his fingers… just like Yuri.

“I messed up, Yuri…I messed up again…”

* * *

Yukio sat in darkness, with only a faint light filtering in through the window from the moon illuminating various elements of his room at the Monastery. He had silently excused himself from the conversation between his Father and Mephisto in the other room the moment the mention of reporting to the Grigori what had happened surfaced. Silently cursing to himself all the way to his room.  
He had thought they wanted to save Rin, not have him hunted down and possibly killed. But when Yukio thought more about it, wasn’t that the option that made the most sense. Sir Pheles had said he might be a threat; he wouldn’t be Rin anymore. But how was that even possible? Even after everything that happened earlier that night, Rin had still tried to protect his family, protect him. He had still been Rin. Could Satan really change him so much?

He looked around, having not been here for the last two weeks. His side of the room was empty, with only sheets laid on the bed, all of his belongings now at the dorm. He’d brought only a small bag, left on the floor, of essentials and clothing he’d brought with him to last the weekend.

His gaze moved over to his brother’s side of the room. Not as messy as he had remembered, the priests must have tidied it up. He looked at his brother’s empty bed. The one he would probably have been sleeping in right now if they hadn’t messed everything up… There was a bag on top, the one his Father had packed for Rin the night he was taken. It was left untouched, still full of Rin’s belongings.

Yukio slowly stood and moved towards the bag, opening it and pulling out the clothes, carefully examining each one before putting them away into Rin’s closet. He pulled out the white jacket he had worn the morning of that fateful day, unwashed with dried blood still on it from his fight in the morning. He held on to it as he sat on Rin’s bed, holding it to his face trying to take whatever lingering scents of his brother might have been left behind after two weeks. He shouldn’t have said those words, he should’ve just run up and embraced his brother. Instead, it was his fault he went back, his fault he let Satan use his body. A knock on the door made him jump, pulling him out of his thoughts abruptly. He quickly stuffed the jacket back into the bag.

“Come in” he called towards the door.

The door opened slowly with a creek; Father Fujimoto entered with a tired smile on his face. Yukio could just barely make out his face in the dim light, but he could tell it was forced, he was exhausted. Shiro walked in, closing the door behind him, walking stick in hand making a thud on the wooden floors with every step he took. He suddenly noticed how Yukio had been sat on Rin’s bed rather than his own, bag open next to him. Yukio looked at the bag, seeing his father looking at it confused.

“I was just putting his stuff away…just in case.” He was kidding himself really, he knew his brother was gone, even more now that he did before. But just wanted to hold on to that shred of hope that he might forgive them and come back home.

Shiro sighed “Even if he did come back…Mephisto would come to claim him, we wouldn’t be able to go back to normal.” He moved to sit with Yukio on Rin’s bed, putting a hand on his shoulder. Yukio tensed causing Shiro to frown.

“If he comes back the Vatican will kill him, won’t they? You’re going to tell them, aren’t you?” His voice was even and quiet but his body was shaking. Shiro moved his hand off Yukio’s shoulder and folded his hands in his lap. He stared at them quietly for a few moments, he’d still not gotten used to missing his fingers from one.

“We’re not going to tell them, at least until we’re sure what his intentions are going to be. Mephisto said he might be a threat, but if we just go and treat him like one and nothing has changed…”

“We’d drive him away all over again.” Yukio interrupted; Shiro nodded in response.

“What worries me is if he is a threat and we’re not prepared for it…but I’m putting faith in Mephisto that he has a plan for that… he always has something up his sleeve.”

“Do you really think Rin will change?”

“He’s hurting right now and lost. We lied to him and it came back to bite us…” Yukio looked down disheartened “But Rin is Rin, I don’t believe he will change.” Shiro tried his best to give Yukio a convincing smile. He moved to get up slowly moving back towards the door.

“Dad…who is Yuri?” Shiro froze in the doorway, avoiding Yukio’s eyes as they bore into him. “Satan said we look like her, was she our mother?”

Shiro frowned, wishing her name had never cropped up. Yukio had already been curious about his mother and the circumstances of their birth. Now Satan had spoken so freely of her in front of Yukio it was going to be even harder to sway him. But he couldn’t say anything, he was forbidden.

“Sorry Yukio, I can't talk about it right now.”

“But—” Without letting Yukio get out another word he left the room and closed the door. Hurried thumping moved down the hall until another door slam and silence. Yukio sat there in shock; he was still avoiding the subject after everything that happened? Even after Satan had blatantly said the name and implied they were her sons, Father Fujimoto still wouldn’t talk about it.

Yukio pushed the anger down, it wasn’t the time for it, there had been too many bad things about the night and he just wanted to forget it all and pray he woke up to his brother’s snoring in the morning. He laid back on Rin’s bed, not even bothering to pull the covers over himself, he was asleep within minutes of hitting the pillow.

Shiro had hurriedly left the room at the mention of Yuri and fled to his office. He hated this, keeping Yuri a mystery from him, from them both. All the lies between them just seemed to be tearing his family apart. How long would it be before Yukio despised him as well…

He moved to his desk, setting himself down in the large armchair. Pulling out the Kamikakushi key from around his neck, he inserted it into a nearby drawer at his desk. A key for hiding things…

He opened the drawer and stared at the one piece of paper inside, the only thing he kept. He couldn’t - no wouldn’t part with when everything else of her was destroyed.

He picked up the paper and turned it around to look at it – A photo. A photo from a wedding long ago. Three people stood in the photo, two males and a female. One was Shiro himself looking disgruntled and moody, obviously wondering why the hell he was there with these idiots. The other male, the groom, short spikey light brown hair, face happy and flushed with drunkenness – Rick. And the third, the woman, looking like a happy hysterical drunk. Gripping hold of both their necks in a tight hug, he could feel the enthusiastic energy radiating off her just from the photo. Her dark brown hair stuck to her face – dotted with moles just like Yukio’s – Yuri.

He scrunched up the photo in his hand as he fought back the tears. He put the photo back into his desk, locking the drawer back up. One day he would be able to share this with them, show them how beautiful she was. Even at the end, she was smiling…

_“Urgh, can’t you at least be honest with me here at the end?” She pouted before giving him a gentle smile “See ya!”_

How he wished he had held on to her. Wished he hadn’t let her sacrifice herself to that…monster. He’d tried to save her, and when he failed, he’d tried to make up for it. Taking in the twins as his own. But he was still failing her. He’d lost one to Satan and the other was slowing seeping away from him, he could feel it.

Tiredness eventually took over in his grief, falling asleep at his desk.

_“Goodbye, Shiro…”_

* * *

Sir Mephisto Pheles, Honorary Knight of the Knights of the True Cross. The headmaster of True Cross Academy. Also known as Samael, King of Time a Demon King of Gehenna. Had been sat mulling over a chessboard for the better part of the past two weeks, wondering why his plans had all gone awry even more-so than usual.  
He had tried to correct the timeline, to put things back how they should be for his plans. Albeit with a few changes where Rin was concerned having had the sword already broken ahead of time. But getting Rin out of Gehenna had turned out to be the easy task compared to the events that followed. He hid in waiting for either Rin to calm down and re-join his family or more likely, lost control, so he could then step in and confine him. Then he could’ve brought him back to himself. But nothing ever goes smoothly…

His plan had been for Amaimon to get close to him, befriend him in his own strange way. But the fight had put him out of commission and Satan had apparently kept them separated for a while. He hadn’t counted on Iblis being the one to get close to him. His trust in her led to him opening up, letting Satan in to take them back to Gehenna. Spurred on by the fact he wanted to escape before he lost control of himself – protecting his family.

His plans once again had been thwarted by Satan. It was certainly a timeline he had not foreseen. Which complicated things further. But what was Satan planning? He still needed a vessel but no longer planned to use Rin. Had Lucifer’s research already made headway this early? Surely not, certain events still hadn’t occurred…

A crunching sound above him followed by crumbs falling onto the chessboard in front of him drew him out of his thoughts. He looked up with a scowl, his mouth twitched at the corners, to see Amaimon hanging from a chandelier on the ceiling, a bag of chips in his hands. With Satan knowing of Amaimon’s involvement in Rin’s escape from Gehenna it wasn’t wise to send him back, so now Mephisto was stuck watching over him and his appetite for junk food.

“Amaimon…could you do that someplace else?” He gave him a threatening grin; Amaimon flinched.

“When will I get to play with Otouto again?” He let out a disappointed whine. Rin had promised he would play with him again if he showed him out of Gehenna. Then he disappeared, going back to where Amaimon couldn’t follow to play with him anymore without risking his vessel. He was now bored, stuck watching his brother stare at a chessboard.

“I’m sure we will be seeing our youngest brother again soon Amaimon. Father won’t keep him hidden away for long.”

“I hope he is more fun to play when with he comes back, I like it when he’s violent.” He crunched down on another chip, more crumbs fluttered below.

Mephisto rolled his eyes in response.

Monday soon rolled around, the next school week started and Mephisto was sat in his office at the school when there was a knock at the door. He set down his pen and ushered the guest in.

“Come in.” He sat back in his chair; hands folded on his desk. He grinned at the newcomer.

A boy, in a True cross student uniform, stood in the doorway his short-lived confident demeanour shattered in the face of the eccentric headmaster. He shuffled his feet nervously when he was stood directly in front of the man’s desk. Man? He wasn’t really sure about that; he gave off the same creepy vibe as the monster’s he’d been seeing the past two weeks. But he’d helped him when he still couldn’t remember what exactly happened, his friends had been useless in their explanations. All he remembered was a fight with that Okumura kid. Who, when he had tried to find out what happened from him, had conveniently disappeared.

“And how can I help you, today?” Mephisto said in a predatory tone. Bringing the boy back out of his thoughts. This was the only person that had offered him any sort of explanation as to what happened and why he was now seeing these monsters – demons. Something about being possessed and a…taint? He made an offer to teach him to fight them…

“Your offer…I want to accept—” he mumbled nervously before getting cut off by the headmaster standing abruptly clapping his hands together. It made him jump in surprise.

“Splendid! I will make the preparations immediately. You will have a little catching up to do though, having missed the first week of classes – are you sure you can handle this extra work load?”

The boy nodded, a determined look in his eye.

“I will remind you, take heed what you learn, if you slip up into your old ways again there will be no second chances.” He narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him sending a chill down his spine.

“I swear, I can change. It won’t happen again… I don’t want it to. That’s why I’m doing this.” His fists clenched by his legs. This seemed to please Mephisto enough. Learning of his possession and what he had tried to do to Rin Okumura seemed to have shocked him enough to push him on this path.

“Fine, I will have your class schedule sorted for you and your first class at the cram school starts this evening. You will not be the only new student starting late – so do not worry.”

The boy exited the room, closing the door behind him. Mephisto leant back in his chair.

“Time to start playing some new pieces.”

* * *

Back in Gehenna, a pair of warped blue eyes opened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back!
> 
> Bit of a filler more than anything, but I wanted a chapter not focusing on Rin for a change. So that will be next chapter - I was overly inspired by demon!rin's appearance in the latest manga chapter, but I want to wait till next month's chapter before posting as The blue night is officially starting in the manga!
> 
> Special thanks to:  
> Kiboeme  
> Nightmare-Taichou  
> Nina-Chan202  
> Wrenbird
> 
> For all their suggestions and ideas! I've been making notes for the next few chapters so will hopefully kick my ass in gear.
> 
> Also Ithurt2life for the constant poking to update >.>
> 
> I want to make a new image for my fic, so I will be working on that soon.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed the new chapter. Obviously new character coming... you can probably guess who.


End file.
